Sailor Moon R: The Alternate Story 2
by mkt568
Summary: Same as my second story, but with corrections made. THE STORY OF AN ALIEN TREE, AND A CHILD FROM THE FUTURE, TOLD IN THE SETTING OF AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.


**R**

_**THE ALTERNATE STORY**_

_Original Story by Naoko Takeuchi_

Prologue

Two months ago, the Sailor Scouts and I battled with Queen Beryl of the Negaverse and won. With their mission complete, the girls and Darien had given up their memories of these events to return to their normal lives. But I chose to keep my memories and fight crime as Mr. Downtown. Unfortunately, all I've been fighting now are robbers and similar criminals. I was so bored that I actually wished the Negaverse was still around. Luna and Artemis continually try to persuade me to return to my normal life, but how can I now that I have seen just what I can do for this world? Little did I know, evil would soon return to Earth and bring its great defenders out of hiding.

Chapter 1: The Return of Sailor Moon

Serena and I rush off to school late, as usual. Luna and Artemis watch us go, and observe that all the Inner Scouts have gone back to being normal girls, but just wish that I could accept the return to normal.

At school, Serena is made to stand in the hallway for being late (because I forgot her late pass). Amy sees her and greets her sympathetically.

That night, Serena is awakened by a bright light as a shooting star streaks past. Not far away, the meteor levitates out of its impact crater and floats up to an empty apartment nearby. A crowd forms around the crater, including Luna, Artemis, Raye, Mina, Lita, Darien, Serena, and Amy. Serena is quickly distracted by an advertisement for a sale on snacks, and Darien overhears and teases her about how she'll soon become as round as a meatball, matching her hair. I show up as Mr. Downtown telling everyone to go home as I investigate, my interest perked by this. Luna and Artemis approach me after everyone else has left again pleading that I just go back to my normal life, but as always I refuse.

Allen and Anne stand on the balcony of their new apartment, observing that this planet is full of energy. The two of them talk about Queen Beryl, and Allen begins to play his flute.

The next day in school, two new transfer students have arrived: Allen Granger and Anne Granger. Molly and Serena immediately develop crushes on Allen (I have tried multiple times to get her back with Darien, much to my grief), and all the boys in the class, except for me, crowd around Anne. Allen begins to play his flute to show off for the girls, which makes Anne angry. He sees Serena and offers to play a song just for her, but sees Anne and me glaring at him and leaves instead. Serena glances at Anne and is surprised when the girl glares at her.

As Anne and Allen walk home, they are annoyed at each other; Allen says that they are brother and sister in public, so he's allowed to flirt, but Anne is angry that he always acts that way around girls. They pass Darien on the sidewalk then, and Anne, suddenly smitten, follows after him. As she walks, though, she suddenly feels faint and collapses, saying that she needs energy.

Serena excitedly talks on the phone with Molly about Allen, while Luna wonders why she feels so uneasy and I wonder why I'm feeling so psyched.

At the Juban Odyssey apartments, Allen sits on a limb of the Doom Tree, playing his flute. A drop of sap comes out of a branch of the tree and falls onto the unconscious Anne, and she begins to glow, then opens her eyes again. Once revived, she joins Allen on his branch. The two of them notice that the tree is beginning to wither because it is running out of energy. They observe that this planet is full of energy, ready for them to use. Anne picks out a Cardian to use, saying that it is best to steal energy from young women in love. Allen plays his flute to summon the Cardian Vampeal.

Luna, Artemis and I hear a scream and come running, and find a woman in an alley that had her energy drained. Artemis and I think we should revive the Sailor Scouts, but Luna refuses, because they just became normal again. Not wanting to sit around and wait, I take off to find the creature that drained the woman's energy.

Vampeal attacks a woman outside of Molly's house, and Molly, hearing her scream, opens the window and looks out. Vampeal attacks Molly and drains her energy, but not before the girl asks Serena for help over the phone. When we finally find the Cardian, my happiness reaches its peak; the time to fight true evil has returned. The cats and I try to attack the Cardian but have no success. Serena then arrives, followed by Molly's mother, who faints upon seeing the monster. Luna and I tell Serena to run, but she is too stunned by the fact that her cat is talking to her. She decides that she must be dreaming, and if so, she should be the strongest person in the world, and thus confronts the monster instead of running.

The Cardian attacks Serena and begins to drain her energy, but Artemis and I distract it by cutting off one of its vines and leap out the window to draw it away, but not before I tell Luna we need Sailor Moon. Luna realizes that she has no choice; she apologizes, then reawakens Serena's memories. Once her memories have been returned, Serena transforms into Sailor Moon.

Outside, Vampeal catches Artemis and me and begins to drain our energy, but is stopped by an annoyed Sailor Moon. After a brief confrontation, the Cardian traps the Scout and begins to drain her energy, but Luna bites Vampeal's arm (while cut off the other one) and forces her to let Sailor Moon go. Sailor Moon then uses Moon Tiara Magic to destroy the Cardian, and the energy it drained returns to its victims. Allen and Anne appear and tell the Scout that they were only just beginning.

Once they have vanished, Sailor Moon stares sadly up at the sky, bidding farewell to "ordinary Serena", that's when I collapse to the ground and fall asleep (which I haven't done in weeks).

Chapter 2: So You Want to be in Pictures

As Darien is standing alone on a sidewalk, Serena and I suddenly appears, and she clings onto his arm, not knowing that Darien's memory hasn't been recovered yet. When Serena realizes this, she continues to cling, as Anne Granger notices Darien from across the street and requests that Serena makes sure he stays there. Darien exclaims that he will be late for work, and runs off. A disappointed Anne scolds Serena for letting Darien get away, and discovers that since Serena and Darien aren't dating, she may have a chance with him.

I manage to catch up with Darien in a few blocks. He asks me why Serena has suddenly become so clingy to him. Knowing he would not believe in the story of his past life, I decide for an alternative. I tell him that he and Serena were once boyfriend and girlfriend until the accident that left him in the hospital a couple months back. I told Darien his memory was lost from this accident, and that it was so traumatizing, Serena ended up locking away her memory of being with him as well. So by technicality, they had not broken up. Darien does fall for this, but decides to break up with Serena.

At Serena's home, Luna and Artemis discuss how they are going to prevent the upcoming danger, as Serena walks into her room, worried about Darien. Luna tells Serena about restoring the memories of Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita, but Serena insists that she can protect the Earth with only me at her side, but Luna and Artemis still don't have faith in her.

At the Doom Tree, Allen and Anne discuss the limited energy they have left, and how they plan to steal it. Anne picks out another Cardian, and Cardian Minotaur is summoned.

At TV Ashita, directors review a list of girls, which are, on screen, four of the Sailor Scouts plus Molly, and pick out who would be best for their project. Allen and Anne appear, and as the lights in the studio go on, Anne apologizes for entering the studio, and makes all of the directors faint.

Later on at school, Molly tells Serena and me she will be in an audition for a family drama, and is worried that this event may be similar to the dangers she has faced before. Serena assures Molly that she will go with her to the audition to protect her, but when they arrive at the TV station, Serena and I are not allowed to enter the auditioning room. As we wait outside, we see Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita enter the auditioning room, all four of them say hi to me (since I knew them before the Negaverse attack).

Inside the room, the five girls are seated in front of a director. Amy stands up to excuse herself from the audition, because she doesn't have the time to act in the drama. The director slides a panel away to make view for the beautiful stage set, which looks similar to the ruins of Silver Millennium. At the top of the set, Allen and Anne appear, and as Amy turns to leave, Allen plays his flute, summoning the Minotaur, and instructs her to steal the energy of the girls. Anne and Allen argue above about stealing the energy of the girls, but Anne doesn't have the patience and leaves. She leaves the room as Anne Granger, and sees Serena, Luna and I trying to leave the station. We all spot Darien carrying a number of boxes and papers, and discover that he works for the TV station. Anne and Serena chase after Darien, but when Anne realizes she is losing energy, she walks into a waiting room and steals the energy of Saffron in order to continue her search.

The Minotaur is still chasing after the girls in the auditioning room, but Raye and Lita decide to fight the monster. Raye throws an ofuda at the monster, and Lita throws it into the stage set. The Minotaur soon escapes and begins to steal Molly's energy. In an attempt to stop the Minotaur, Luna scratches her face. Serena and I enter the audition room, thinking the audition is over, and transform at Luna's request. Sailor Moon distracts the Minotaur, and attempts to heal her, but realizes she does not have the Crescent Moon Wand, as it was lost, and the Minotaur captures Sailor Moon and me in her horns (though she tosses me aside after seeing that I lack in sufficient energy due to how sleepy I am). Luna runs over to the four Sailor Scouts, and recovers their memory, and they immediately transform into Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. In order to save Sailor Moon from the Minotaur, Sailor Mercury uses Mercury Bubbles Blast and Sailor Jupiter uses Jupiter Thunder Crash, and to destroy the Cardian, Sailor Mars uses Mars Fire Ignite and Sailor Venus uses Venus Crescent Beam Smash. The Cardian turns back into a card and disappears from the face of the card. Anne and Allen disappear and the Sailor Scouts finally reunite.

At the Hikawa Shrine, the five Sailor Scouts and I agree to protect the Earth once again, and tease Serena for thinking she and I could protect it by ourselves.

Chapter 3: A Knight to Remember

Serena, Lita and I meet Amy outside her cram school to ask about what will be on our test the following day. As Amy chides us for being irresponsible the Cardian The Lion appears down the hill from them. Lita approaches and immediately recognizes the Cardian's victim as Ken before she is attacked by the Cardian in turn. Ken manages to knock Lita out of the way just in time, but goes flying over the edge of the hill. The Lion disappears, and Lita rushes down to find an injured and unconscious Ken. An ambulance takes them to the hospital, but they run out of type O blood to give him, so Lita volunteers to give hers.

Meanwhile, at Allen and Anne's apartment, Allen summons The Lion with his flute, and the energy he has stolen rejuvenates the Doom Tree. Allen puts The Lion back into his card, and the two aliens discuss their victory and the care they should take in keeping their existence on earth secret. They kiss.

Back at the hospital, Lita lies next to Ken with IVs connecting them. Serena, Amy and I reassure Lita that we'll stay with her for a while and Amy asks who Ken is. Lita describes him as someone special that is always there for her. In a flashback, Lita and a boy, Freddy, stand in a gazebo on a rainy day. He breaks up with her, despite her objections, and runs off into the rain. Ken appears and puts an umbrella over Lita. Lita goes on to say that he's been there for her in difficult moments since she was little. Serena and I assume they must be in love. Lita denies it, saying that their relationship may be more important than just lovers.

Later, at Serena's house, Luna tells us that the Sailor Scouts will meet the next day at Hikawa Shrine to talk about the Cardian sighting. Serena, however, is too busy drawing pictures of Princess Serena and Prince Endymion in a plan to restore Darien's memory to really pay attention.

The next day at Hikawa Shrine, Luna, Artemis, and the Scouts discuss the new evil that has arisen and is targeting human energy. Amy speculates that it may be related to the meteor event a week ago. Lita also mentions that Ken is still bedridden.

Late as usual, Serena and I rush to the meeting, but on the way see Anne and Darien standing in our path. Anne is trying to get Darien to take her on a date when Serena butts in. She starts to tell Darien the story of their past lives, using the pictures she drew. Anne interrupts her just as she's finishing, and makes fun of her for being juvenile, and then they realize by my interjection that Darien has slipped away while they were arguing. Anne runs after him, but Serena and I stay back, feeling disappointed. Suddenly, Allen shows up with red roses and pronounces his love for Serena. She's flattered but drops her drawings, becomes flustered, and runs off. I tell that sleezehole to stay away from Serena, but this just makes Allen more determined to woo her.

Back at the Shrine, Raye conducts a fire reading. They see a vision of The Lion in the fire, and Raye determines that she's looking for his next victim. Serena and I finally arrive while the other four Scouts are rushing out in their uniforms. They tell us to hurry and transform but won't explain why, and Serena and I transform after some pouting from her. As we run toward the Cardian's location, however, Sailor Jupiter almost faints. Sailor Moon becomes very concerned, but Sailor Jupiter convinces Sailor Moon and me that she needs to get revenge for Ken.

When the Scouts and I arrive we find that The Lion is just about to attack a couple in a park. Sailor Jupiter attempts to use Jupiter Thunder Crash and is knocked out by an energy attack from The Lion. Sailor Mars then tries to use Mars Fireball Charge, but the Cardian shreds the ofuda to pieces. Finally Sailor Venus aims her Venus Crescent Beam Smash, but before her attack can be released The Lion blasts Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury. Sailor Moon and I manage to dodge The Lion's next attack and suddenly see a white rose strike the ground. The Moonlight Knight appears in a tree for the first time and introduces himself. The Lion tries to attack him, but he dodges quickly and destroys his energy wheel. He tells Sailor Moon he looks forward to talking with her in future, and disappears. Sailor Jupiter then recovers just in time to see The Lion pounce on Sailor Moon. This puts Sailor Jupiter into a rage and after I slash at his back, she defeats the Cardian with a Jupiter Thunder Crash attack. Sailor Moon thanks Sailor Jupiter and the other three Scouts recover.

The next day, Ken and his mother leave the hospital, with Lita, Amy, Serena and I looking on from some ways away. Serena suggests that Lita go and say hello to him, but Lita decides to be the one watching him from a distance this time. Serena and I later think about the type of relationship between Lita and Ken. She also speculates that Moonlight Knight is Endymion, but is not sure how it's possible. Luna interrupts with Serena's math textbook, reminding her of the test tomorrow. Serena complains that school is so much more difficult than relationships.

Chapter 4: VR Madness

Serena's mother is trying to wake her daughter, who insists she just wants to sleep late on her day off. Ikuko declares that it is a beautiful day and pulls off the covers, but Serena just buries her head in a pillow, until I come in with some waffles for her.

At the Juban Odyssey, Allen and Anne examine the Doom Tree and observe that it still needs energy. Allen says that if the Doom Tree dies, so will they. He sees an advertisement for a new virtual reality theatre in Juban, and says it will be a good place to harvest energy.

Meanwhile, Serena is at the virtual reality theatre with me and Luna, who invited the other Sailor Scouts with the idea it would be a good place to train. When Serena sees the line is mostly couples, she refuses to go unless she is accompanied by Darien. She begins shaking Luna, demanding that she tell her how to restore Darien's memory. Darien, however, is standing behind Serena and me and chides her for taking her anger out on her cat, suggesting that she go study at the library if she doesn't have a date, then goes to stand in line.

Meanwhile, Allen hypnotizes the usher into letting him skip the line and enter the theater.

A high school student attempts to flirt with Anne, but she gets irritated at him and slaps him. He starts toward her but Darien arrives and scares him off. Anne declares that as thanks she will spend the day with Darien. Serena gets jealous and announces she will also go with Darien. Allen sees this and is not pleased, but is convinced by Anne that it is easier to remain unnoticed if they go as part of a group, and the hypnotized attendant lets them in.

After we've gone inside, the Inner Scouts appear and join the line to enter the theater.

Inside the theater, attendees are seated in small cars with a joystick used for firing at virtual monsters. Each car seats two people, but Serena and Anne pile into one car still clinging to Darien, leaving Allen to sit with me, unfortunate for both of us. Serena is surprised to find her father and brother in the car in front of her. As she argues with Sammy one of the monsters startles her and she falls out of the car and into the car with Allen (knocking me out in turn). Serena's father looks on with disapproval and tells her that he trusts her.

Meanwhile, the other girls and Luna still standing in line outside, complaining at how long they have to wait as Amy reads a book.

Inside the theater, the attendees have now been equipped with suits and laser guns so that they can walk around and shoot monsters. Allen, Darien and I turn out to be very good at hitting the virtual monsters, but Serena definitely is not, as Anne shows off her own skills Serena declares that she dislikes this game, and Anne disagrees, saying that winning is the only thing that matters. She tries to embrace Darien again, but he pushes her away. Serena gets scared by a monster and runs away, and Darien and I chase after her to protect her. Anne uses her magic to banish the monster, but becomes faint from lack of energy, so Allen and Anne drop their disguises and summon the Cardian Nacrid.

The girls are still waiting outside, though the line is down to only ten people ahead of them.

As Kenji and Sammy wonder where Serena is, they happen upon Nacrid, who is sucking energy from other players with her tentacles. They wonder if this monster doesn't look a little too real.

Darien, Serena and I are going through the game together, and Darien declares that he's going to get the highest score, to which I say I say that he'll have to get by me first. He grabs Serena by the hand and chases after the monsters, and Serena imagines she is holding hands with Tuxedo Mask and the Moonlight Knight... only to realize that it is actually Sammy grabbing her other hand. He asks for Darien's help because Kenji is being attacked by a real monster. Darien tells Sammy and Serena to stay where they are, but Sammy says he's coming as well and orders Serena to stay there, I choose to go with Darien and Sammy.

Outside, the girls are still waiting in line, with only three people ahead of them.

Nacrid is attacking Kenji when Darien, Sammy and I arrive and distract her. Kenji does not want Sammy to be involved in the fight, so he attacks Nacrid with a fire extinguisher, but it proves useless. Nacrid grabs everyone but me by her tentacles and throws them to the floor. Allen and Anne appear, and Anne orders Nacrid to go easy with Darien, who is still trying to put up a fight. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon and runs in to give her speech. She attacks Nacrid with Moon Tiara Magic, but her tiara drops down in mid-air, leaving Nacrid unharmed. The Cardian lashes out at Sailor Moon and Darien with her tentacles. The Moonlight Knight appears and throws a white rose. Serena \ is confused because she thought Darien was the Moonlight Knight, but now they're both there at the same time. The Moonlight Knight orders them to stay back, and fights Nacrid with his sword. The Cardian grabs him with her tentacles.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars arrive and join the fray, and they combine Mercury Bubbles Blast and Mars Fire Ignite to make Nacrid release the Moonlight Knight. I take opportunity of the fog from this to transform. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Luna also appear. A distraught Sailor Moon tells them that her tiara no longer works, and the Sailor Scouts assure her that they will fight instead of her. Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter and I destroy Nacrid with a combined attack of Venus Crescent Beam Smash , Jupiter Thunder Crash and a Plasma Laser, so Allen and Anne teleport away. The Moonlight Knight congratulates the Sailor Scouts and me on our friendship and departs, leaving Darien to stare at us in confusion and ask who we are. The crowd of other players shows up, though, and the Scouts and I quickly leave.

At the Tsukino house, Ikuko bandages Kenji and Sammy's wounds. Kenji says that he doesn't believe the official explanation that the trouble was caused by computer problems. Serena and I worry because her tiara is failing her, and wonder again who the Moonlight Knight is.

Chapter 5: Cherry Blossom Time

In the shelter of the Doom Tree, Anne tells Allen about the custom of flower gazing. Anne explains that it is a festival held at this time of year by the inhabitants of the planet, and that she heard they spent a lot of energy. Allen observes that flowers used to blossom on the Doom Tree while their clan was in power, and, after thinking about it, smiles and says they will obtain plenty of human energy.

Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, Molly, and Anne walk through the park with their teacher, Ms. Haruna, going flower gazing as a group. They meet up with me and Melvin, who has been saving them a good spot since the night before. Everyone sits down for a picnic lunch, with Serena and Raye bickering as usual, with me trying to calm them down.

As the group splits up after lunch, Allen watches from a short distance away and is entranced by Serena's beauty. Anne arrives and is jealous, but he claims to have been looking at the cherry blossoms. The two of them return to their normal forms, intending to implement their plan to steal energy. Anne picks one of the Cardians, which Allen summons with his flute.

Molly and Melvin are talking when they see a black and flowerless tree emitting a strange energy. As they step back, they are engulfed by the same energy. Ms. Haruna returns to find the couple on the ground, unconscious, and as she tries to wake them a mysterious woman appears behind her. Ms. Haruna asks the woman to call for help, but is instead attacked in turn by the Cardian.

The unconscious Melvin, Molly, and Ms. Haruna are taken to an office, where a doctor says they should be all right after they get some rest. He is puzzled, though, by the fact that many other people are falling prey to the same illness. Luna and Artemis become suspicious, and once outside, they tell Serena and me that the people might have had their energy stolen. We then hurry off to join the other Sailor Scouts who are investigating the area.

Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye arrive in the area where the three were attacked. Raye feels an evil aura, and as the Scouts look, they see the black tree and the Cardian. As the Cardian opens its eyes, all the girls are engulfed in the blast of energy. Serena, the cats and me hear them cry out, and Serena and I transform.

We arrive to see the girls' energy being drained. The Cardian emerges from the tree and attacks the newly-arrived Scout, who barely manages to dodge. Sailor Moon attempts to use Moon Tiara Magic, but the tiara stops spinning in mid-air and the Cardian easily bats it away. The girls warn Sailor Moon and me not to look into the Cardian's eyes, but this distracts us enough that Sailor Moon can't avoid Racy's next attack. As she is pinned down by the Cardian, Sailor Moon's brooch shatters and she turns back into Serena. Serena struggles to escape Racy's energy field, trying to save her friends, but is drawn into it as if the earth was water. Luna and I run to her and try to pull her out, but we are all sucked into the Cardian's power.

The Doom Tree flares with energy and its crumbling leaves return to life. Pleased with their success, Allen and Anne tell Racy to get more energy.

Serena, Luna and I slowly fall through a vast light as Serena wonders why she can't transform. Luna tells her she won't be able to transform or use her powers while she wishes to be a normal girl (this explains why I could still transform and why I kept my memories). Serena opens her eyes to find herself floating in an empty space with the unconscious Luna in her arms and me by her side, and wonders if we are dead. Queen Serenity appears before us, and Serena pleads for the power to save everyone. As she lifts her shattered Sailor Locket, light flares, leaving Queen Serenity, Princess Serena, and my past-self standing in the ancient Moon Castle.

The Silver Crystal appears, and Queen Serenity tells her that her desire to save her friends protected it. The Crystal then merges with the Locket, becoming the Crystal Star Brooch, The queen warns her that the power of the Crystal is not as strong as before, but that someday Serena's desire to protect everyone will bring back the true power of the Crystal. As instructed, Princess Serena calls out, "Moon Crystal Power" and transforms into Sailor Moon.

Back in the park, Serena's friends are all trapped in the tree while Artemis fights alone against Racy, when the moonlight suddenly flares brighter and Sailor Moon, Luna and I emerge from the ground. The Cardian attacks us, and we end up backed up against a tree and defenseless. As Racy lunges at Sailor Moon, it is struck by a white rose, and the Moonlight Knight appears. As he encourages Sailor Moon to fight, she hears Queen Serenity's voice, and the Crescent Moon Wand falls from the Moon, transforming into the Moon Scepter. Racy attacks again, and Sailor Moon and I use Moon Scepter Elimination and the plasma laser to destroy the Cardian.

Sailor Moon and I rejoin our friends, glad to see they are all right. We give a last glance at the moon and thank Queen Serenity.

Chapter 6: Kindergarten Chaos

Mina Aino is about to wake up in her bed and hugs Artemis who is sleeping next to her while she is mumbling about Alan (the one from London, not the master of the Cardians). When Artemis shows her a clock, she realizes she is late for school again and starts getting dressed. Artemis begins an internal monologue which is an introductory speech about himself and Mina. He wishes she would be more dependable. He continues while he runs next to Mina on her way to her school. She takes a shortcut by jumping over a wall, but lands on top of Artemis.

Nearby, two small boys are bullying a small girl by threatening to take a badge from her. Mina chases the boys away, and consoles the crying girl. When she tells the girl she does not have the time to follow her to her bus to Shiba Kindergarten, she starts crying again, so Mina runs with her and gets her on the bus. Mina continues running and briefly runs next to Serena and me who are also late. Neither Mina nor Serena make it on time (but at least I could get the late passes for her and me). Artemis finishes his monologue by saying Mina used to be worse, but she is still too much for him.

At our school, Serena is forced to stand wearing a sign around her neck, telling she is always late. Allen Granger flirts with her, closing his eyes and stretching out his arms to embrace Serena. Anne Granger appears and asks what he is doing, so he pretends he is doing exercises. The Granger siblings go to talk in a secluded part of the school. Anne is angry with Allen for his flirting, which he claims is part of his plan.

At a playground, the small girl is teased by three boys because she believes Sailor Moon is real. They are overheard by Mina and Artemis who are walking by, and Mina makes the boys run away. The small girl tells Mina her name is Kerry, and Mina introduces herself and Artemis. Mina sees Kerry is wearing a Sailor Moon badge, but when asked, Kerry does not know who Sailor Venus is. They sit on a bench and chat. Kerry asks Mina whether Sailor Moon is real, and she replies that the most important thing is believing. But when she admits that she has met Sailor Moon, Kerry makes her come to her kindergarten the next day so she can tell the other kids about Sailor Moon, much to Artemis's surprise.

At the Doom Tree shelter, Allen and Anne observe that they still need energy. This time, Anne wants to target small kids. Allen plays his flute to summon the Cardian Vulturos. He appears flying above a bus to Kari Kindergarten and makes it stop by punching a hole in the roof before he steals energy from the scared kids.

Inside the Hikawa Shrine, the Inner Scouts, Luna and I read a newspaper article about the attack. Amy Mizuno calculates on her supercomputer that the next target probably will be the Shiba Kindergarten. Serena is having fun reading a manga, but stops laughing when the other Sailor Scouts and I tell her we rely on her.

Next day at Shiba Kindergarten, Mina is telling the kids about Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus, but they refuse to believe her until they actually see them. The kindergarten teacher tells the kids she can't go with them on the bus today, and Kerry convinces Mina to go with them on the bus instead. Serena, Luna and I are waiting outside the kindergarten. Serena uses the Luna Pen to turn herself into a teacher, while I use my badge to become a substitute bus driver, and get on the bus. We are surprised to find Mina there with Artemis. The girls entertain the kids in the bus by singing Wheels on the Bus.

When the bus drives into a tunnel, Vulturos appears and stops the bus by breaking its front window. Kerry is scared when Vulturos jumps into the bus, but Mina assures her that Sailor Moon will come to rescue the kids. Artemis and the disguised Serena attack Vulturos physically, but Vulturos throws Artemis back to Mina and punches Serena out of the bus. I go out to see if she is alright, and now Serena and I can transform and she gives her speech, but when Vulturos attacks us, we must jump quickly to dodge his attacks. The kids are excited to see that Sailor Moon really exists. While they gather in one side of the bus to watch the fight, Mina jumps out of the window on the other side. She reappears as Sailor Venus and uses her Venus Crescent Beam Smash attack to hurl Vulturos backwards, but he is unaffected and retaliates by sending a spiral of dark energy towards the two Sailor Scouts and me, hurting us. He easily parries a second Venus Crescent Beam Smash attack, and Sailor Venus gets desperate because her attack is not working. Kerry and the kids shout to the Sailor Scouts that they should not give up.

Vulturos extends his nails and runs towards Sailor Venus, but is stopped by a rose thrown by the Moonlight Knight. He says we should not give up as long as we have anyone believing in us, pointing to the shouting kids. Sailor Venus gets encouraged by the kids, and when Vulturos prepares for another attack, she comes up with Venus Meteor Shower which hurts Vulturos badly. Sailor Moon and I finish Vulturos off with Moon Scepter Elimination and the plasma laser. The kids scream the names of Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus and Mr. Downtown, and the Moonlight Knight congratulates us on finding the power of believing before he says adieu. Artemis says it is because of the support from the kids that Sailor Venus found a hidden power in herself. We wave goodbye to the kids as we leave.

The next time Mina and Kerry sit on the bench and talk, Kerry says that both Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus were great (but no reference to me whatsoever).

Chapter 7: Much Ado About Babysitting

Allen and Anne have decided that babies will be their next target, as they are full of fresh energy. Anne chooses the Cardian Skulker for the job, and Allen then summons it using his flute.

As Serena, Amy and I walk by the Nakayoshi Koyoshi Nursery School, we stop to admire a small baby and speak to the baby's mother. Suddenly, Skulker appears and attacks the babies and teachers present in order to steal their energy. The Cardian disappears once finished, leaving behind the unconscious children and a distressed Serena, me and Amy. Darien arrives and tells us to call an ambulance immediately.

Back at the Doom Tree, Allen and Anne are pleased with the results, and plan to send the Cardian to another nursery school. However, they are concerned that the Sailor Scouts could strike back at any time.

We find that the victims of the Cardian's attack will be all right within a week, but since Jordan's mother protected him during the attack, he was left healthy but without a guardian until his mother recovers. Darien and Serena resolve to watch after the child until his mother can leave the hospital.

The two of them take Jordan back to Darien's apartment, and despite the difficulties they encounter, Serena still takes the opportunity to flirt. When they try to change Jordan's diaper, they realize that the baby is actually a boy (only considered him a girl because of his name). Darien tries to get the child to speak, but Serena insists that he is too young. She then tries to teach him to walk, but Darien scolds her, so she leaves. She begins to wonder if she and Darien are really compatible. When she tells me about this after getting home, I reassure her and tell her to try again tomorrow.

The next day, Serena and Darien go shopping with the baby in tow. Anne sees them from across the street and mistakenly believes they have gotten married. Lita, Mina, Amy and I arrive as well, and begin to tease Serena. Afterward, we inform her that we will be meeting up at Raye's house to find out about the next Cardian. Anne watches from afar, growing suspicious.

At the Hikawa Shrine, Raye uses her psychic abilities to discover more about the Cardian. She finds that its particular card, the Sun, can bring good or bad luck in marriages. She recognizes the Cardian's evil aura, so once it attacks again, she can pinpoint the location.

Meanwhile, Anne shows up at Darien's house to flirt and help with the baby. Jordan dislikes Anne immediately, and cries in her presence. She tries to change the child's diaper, but Jordan urinates on her. Anne leaves in anger just as Serena and I walk in. Serena grows jealous that Anne was there, and starts to leave. However, just before I call Darien a real jerk and join her, Serena sees Jordan taking his first steps. As she and Darien celebrate, however, Amy walks in and whispers that the Cardian is back, so the girls and I leave.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter arrive on the scene first, and fight the Cardian Skulker, who has trapped the children in giant bubbles to shield herself from the Scouts' attacks. Serena, Amy and I reach the Nursery School and transform. Skulker begins to drain their energy, but is stopped by the Moonlight Knight. Sailor Mercury, who is angered at the Cardian for using babies as a shield, uses her Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze attack for the first time. It freezes the Cardian in a block of ice, giving Sailor Moon and I just enough time to use Moon Scepter Elimination and my plasma laser and win the battle.

Once Jordan's mother is fully healed and can leave the hospital, Serena and Darien return the baby to her. She thanks the two of them for their help. Serena and Darien say goodbye to the child, who speaks his first words: "Darien , Meatball Head, bye-bye."

Chapter 8: Raye's Day in the Spotlight

At the Hikawa Shrine, Lita and Mina are selling charms while dressed as miko, supervised by Raye's grandfather. Lita praises the charms sold by the shrine to a crowd of school girls, claiming that they can cure a broken heart. After they have sold quite a few charms, Serena, Amy and I come by and ask about Raye. Her grandfather tells us that Raye has been working hard lately on her new assignment as leader of the culture festival.

Inside of T·A Academy for Girls (the second school I went to abroad), Raye is busy setting up a stage for the festival in an auditorium, ordering her fellow students around while being annoyed by their relaxed attitudes. Serena, Amy, Artemis, Luna and I come to see Raye rehearse, bringing with them a bento Lita made (and passing a framed photo of me in the hallway, below is a plaque that says most memorable student). Raye begins singing on stage, but stops when she is unsatisfied with the spotlights. She orders the two students operating the spotlight to take a break. Serena, Amy and I talk to Raye about the song she was singing and are amazed to hear that she wrote the song herself; Raye also comments that she is running this festival partly to promote herself as a singer. In the meantime, Allen and Anne sit in a tree outside the school, planning to steal energy from the participants of the festival.

The evening before the festival, the Sailor Scouts and I meet at the Hikawa Shrine. Since we all plan to attend the festival together with Raye's grandfather, we are leaving Chad to take care of the shrine in the meantime. Mina compliments Raye on writing the songs for the festival, and when Amy asks if it was difficult Raye brags about how easy it was (though in truth it wasn't, as she privately recalls all the difficulties she had, primarily from mine and Serena's interferences).

At the festival, Raye's grandfather happily chats with the school girls in the audience, while Serena, Lita, Mina and I have fun trying out different attractions of the festival, and Amy and Raye wander the festival together. The Granger siblings arrive and are about to set their plans in motion, but are stopped by three students. The students quickly measure the two siblings, then announce they are members of a fashion design club, and Anne and Allen are the perfect models for their costumes. The costumes are based on the theme of aliens, which makes the pair think their identities have been discovered before they are dragged off by the club members.

Before Raye's concert begins the Granger siblings are on stage in the "alien" costumes that the fashion club designed, and though at first they feel it is stupid they are delighted to see the audience is full of energy. They decide that all of the girls in the auditorium will be a good target for their energy-gathering efforts.

Raye goes on stage and introduces herself and the crowd cheers wildly, while Serena sits in the audience and becomes nervous on her friend's behalf. As Raye begins to sing Allen and Anne appear on top of the auditorium, and Allen plays his flute to summon the Cardian Amphibia. Amphibia interrupts Raye's performance by flying into the auditorium and spraying gold flakes over the crowd, which causes them to faint. As Amphibia is flying through the air, painful memories of my twelfth birthday return to me. The figure I saw swimming towards me before I passed out that night has become clearer, it was a mermaid. The Scouts and I in the audience, however, hide under their chairs to avoid the Cardian's attack. Allen and Anne are satisfied and teleport back to their apartment.

Amphibia attacks Raye on stage, and the other Scouts and I quickly transform. Amphibia wraps her long hair around Raye, attempting to strangle her. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury combine Jupiter Thunder Crash and Mercury Bubbles Blast into one attack, which leads to me cutting off part of Amphibia's hair. She responds by wrapping her hair around the throats of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and me. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus try to revive Raye, but are also grabbed by Amphibia's hair. Amphibia begins draining energy from the Scouts and me, who can't break the stranglehold.

Raye wakes up and transforms into Sailor Mars, angry at the Cardian for interrupting and stealing energy from her audience. She uses Mars Fire Ignite to cut off more Amphibia's hair and free the other Scouts and me, who collapse from having our energy drained. Amphibia douses the flames of Sailor Mars' attack with water then attacks in turn, leaving Sailor Mars alarmed that her attack did not work.

Her charge is stopped by a rose thrown by the Moonlight Knight, who appears above the stage. He gives a speech, saying he wants to hear the beautiful voice of Sailor Mars again, then jumps down, attacking Amphibia with his sword. She dodges his attack but crashes into the music stand, ripping Raye's music sheets. Sailor Mars becomes angry, remembering all the hard work she put into that music, and in her fury she uses an ofuda as she attacks again with Mars Fire Bird Strike . Amphibia tries to repel the attack by throwing large amounts of water against the fire bird, but fails and is struck by the attack. Artemis observes that Sailor Mars has awakened her true powers.

The drained energy returns to the other Scouts and me, who wake up, and Sailor Moon and I use Moon Scepter Elimination and my plasma laser to destroy Amphibia. The Moonlight Knight congratulates the Scouts before he disappears.

The audience wakes up again and the interrupt concert resumes. Raye announces her last song, "Oh Starry Knight," and the audience listens while she sings. Later that evening, the students gather round a fire outside the school. Serena tells Raye she is impressed with her hard work, but when Raye suggests she could teach that to Serena, the two start bickering, much to my dismay.

Chapter 9: Food Fetish

Lita is daydreaming about the Moonlight Knight. She discusses with Amy how he is like her ex-boyfriend, and then they watch Melvin give Molly a lunch he made for her. Amy tells Lita that making lunch for your boyfriend is popular at the moment. They wait a little longer for Serena and me so they can discuss the Moonlight Knight, but we does not turn up.

Serena and I are on my bike because we're late (again). Luna runs after us with Serena's lunch bag, but trips and it flies through the air.

Ms. Haruna scolds Serena for being late (partially saved by the late pass), forgetting her homework, and falling asleep in class, but lets her go eat her lunch (which Luna wasn't able to give her). Serena and I watches Melvin give Molly her lunch, but decides not to bother them to give her food, nor me even though I would have been happy to share my lunch with her. Then she has a bright idea to ask Lita for lunch. She heads off, but Lita arrives in her place after she leaves (I fill in Lita on where Serena was going).

Lita and Amy notice Allen playing the flute, and go over to watch. They note that Allen showed up around the same time as the Moonlight Knight and wonder if they might be the same person. After Allen finishes playing, the girls surrounding him try to get him to eat their lunch, but he says that he does not eat lunch and leaves, followed by his fans. Lita daydreams about him eating her lunch with her, but Amy brings her back to Earth. Lita tells Amy she will investigate whether Allen is the Moonlight Knight or not.

Allen eventually avoids his fan-girls by jumping atop a building. Lita sees him up there after arriving after the other girls leave. Allen wonders aloud why girls keep offering him lunch, and Lita tells him it is because they like him.

Meanwhile, Amy and I calculate the chances of Allen being the Moonlight Knight on her computer and get 0.2%. Serena appears behind Amy and cries because we had already eaten her lunch, to which I said that Serena said she didn't want my lunch earlier.

Lita offers Allen some of her lunch and tries to subtly ask if he is the Moonlight Knight, but he does not answer, as he is trying out the food she made. Anne watches from the shadows, jealous and angry. Lita discusses eating lunch with her ex-boyfriend, Freddy. Allen asks her why they offer lunch when they like someone; Lita says that if it is for someone they like, they try to do something for them, and that sometimes they feel like they could die for them.

Anne comes up to them and gets into an argument with Lita. Allen starts choking on some of the food and the girls rush over to him. Anne and Lita glare at each other, while beneath them Allen changes between his human and alien forms while they do not notice.

Back at school, Ms. Haruna scolds Serena again before asking me to take her go home. We bump into Amy, and then Luna arrives with her food, much to Serena's delight.

Allen tries to explain things to Anne, who is disgusted with him for eating human food. Lita appears and offers to walk home with Allen. Allen refuses, but Anne gets angry and walks away from them. Lita feels a little guilty, but wants to talk with Allen more. They talk under a bridge, but Allen does not seem to be listening. Lita says she thinks Anne hates her, but Allen denies it. He asks Lita about the lunch and liking someone. Anne watches from the bushes, and gets really mad at them. She changes to her alien form.

While she is eating, Serena asks about Lita and Allen "going out on a date", and Amy and I say that Lita said she was investigating whether Allen was Moonlight Knight. Serena finishes her meal and runs off to find out if Lita and Allen are really dating.

Allen and Lita are still talking about food and love. Allen argues that love is something you should take by force, but Lita does not agree with him. Then Anne appears and blasts Lita, and she falls to the ground. Anne steps on Lita's lunch, and she gasps. When Anne raises her hand to blast Lita again, Allen tries to stand up to protect her, but Anne just blasts both of them.

Serena, Amy, Luna and I arrive; Luna tells Amy to get Lita and orders Serena and I to transform and fight.

Lita gets angry about Anne destroying her lunch box, and Anne is just about to finish her off when Sailor Moon interrupts. Allen becomes his alien self, and suddenly Sailor Moon cannot see anything and none of us can move. Allen appears behind Anne and Anne tells him to not interfere, but then Allen kisses her on the cheek and she blushes. He tells her to pick a Cardian; she picks the Cardian Mophead and Allen summons it with his flute. The Cardian then attacks Sailor Moon and me, but we dodges its attacks.

Lita transforms into Sailor Jupiter and stands with Sailor Mercury to fight. Allen tells Mophead to get the Sailor Scouts. It traps us in individual ropes, then ties Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury together. A white rose breaks through the rope holding Sailor Jupiter, allowing her to fight again. She then uses Jupiter Thunder Dragon on the Cardian and weakens it.

Sailor Venus appears and uses Venus Meteor Shower, but Allen pushes Anne out of the way. Sailor Mars arrives and uses Mars Fire Ignite to free Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon and me. Sailor Moon and I then uses Moon Scepter Elimination and my plasma laser and destroy the Cardian, after which Allen and Anne disappear.

The Moonlight Knight congratulates the Sailor Scouts, and Jupiter takes the chance to ask him who he is; he simply replies that one day we will find out his identity and leaves. Sailor Jupiter realizes that he is not Allen Granger. She promises that she will bring Moonlight Knight her lunch next time.

At their apartment, Allen gives Anne some food he made as an expression of his love, but she is confused about what to do with it.

Chapter 10: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

Luna and I find Serena in her room, sleeping on her English textbook, which is open to the story of Snow White. Luna sees a picture in the book showing the prince kissing Snow White, and is momentarily lost in a romantic daydream, which I try to wake her from. In her distraction and my bickering, we accidentally wake up Serena, who is upset about being disturbed from her dream of eating a large donut.

Meanwhile, Anne is at her apartment reading the same book. Allen comments that she should not bother to study, and that she should spend her time gathering energy. Anne doesn't pay attention to him and dreams about kissing Darien to steal his love.

The Inner Scouts and I meet at the Hikawa Shrine because Raye asked us to come. Raye tells us Darien is organizing a play to be performed at Juban Hall, but the people who were supposed to act in the play have left after an argument. The girls and I go to find Darien and tell him the girls will all act in his play (I ask to help backstage). At Raye's suggestion, they decide to perform "Snow White" with Darien as the prince, but the girls immediately begin to argue over which of them should have the title role. Darien, Melvin, Molly and I try to intervene, but to no avail. Anne appears and says she will participate too. She suggests that they draw straws for the role, shortest is Snow White, and longest is the queen. As luck would have it, I have straws for just an occasion. I do cheat a little on this though, and trick Anne into being the witch, and allow Serena to be Snow White (hoping that the waking kiss will bring back Darien's memories).

At the Doom Tree, Anne tries in vain to convince Allen that he should participate in the play since they need a seventh dwarf. After she leaves, Allen plays his flute to summon the Cardian Pierrot, and then tells her she must steal energy from the people attending the play next week.

Inside the Juban Community Center, the rehearsals begin. Anne insists on rehearsing the scene where the witch put Snow White to sleep, which worries Serena and angers the others involved. When I noticed Anne tempts Serena with rotten apple in hopes she'll get sick and miss the performance, I stop her and point out what she is doing.

When the rehearsal is over for the day, Melvin and Molly leave together, and Anne forces Darien to follow her on her walk home. The others are all are annoyed about Anne's behavior, and Serena is surprised to learn from Mina and Lita that I had cheated to get Serena the Snow White role and everyone else had known about it. I explained my theory that if Darien were to kiss Serena, it might unlock his memories of his past life and his love for the Moon Princess. We agree on my theory, and Serena just hopes that it will work.

When the girls walk home in the evening, they see Anne on the stairs leading to the Hikawa Shrine. We see her praying for the play to be a success, but in her thoughts, she asks for Serena to get sick so she could be Snow White a kiss Darien. After Anne leaves the girls agree to let her stay in the play, much to my grief.

The next day at dress rehearsals, all of the extras are dressed in animal costumes and sing a song about Snow White having eaten the poisoned apple. Anne, who is dressed like an ugly witch, is jealous of Serena's elegant dress. The girls are angry with Melvin who rented the costumes, but he says he intended them to be original and cute. Anne mockingly tells them that they look good.

The night before the play opens; Anne is in her bed, thinking over the play and pretending she is kissing Darien. When Allen checks on her she tells him she is rehearsing. Allen notices the script lying on a table, and imagines himself playing the prince and kissing Serena.

In the meantime, Serena is practicing the scene where she is being tempted by poison apple. Sammy comes in to tell Serena that she should act better the next day, because he's going to come and watch her in the play.

When the play is about to begin, the audience seats in Juban Hall are nearly full. As soon as the curtain rises, however, Pierrot appears. She rides her unicycle violently around the stage, wrecking the set. Anne runs onto the stage to stop her, but Pierrot hits her with a huge ball. She is knocked off stage and into Darien, who was running to her rescue, making them both fall to the floor. Anne tries to take the opportunity to kiss him, but before she can the Cardian hits her again and she faints.

Melvin tries to pull Molly out of danger but stumbles, causing Molly and the girls to fall into an entangled heap. Pierrot pulls out an umbrella and spins it to drain energy from the audience.

I pull Serena out of the heap and tell her that the girls and I will handle this and to prepare for the final scene. Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and I transform and prepare for battle. Pierrot makes a rope appear and binds me, then starts to drain my energy, but the rope is cut by a rose thrown by the Moonlight Knight (as if _I_ needed his help).

The four other Sailor Scouts jump onto the stage and introduce themselves. When Pierrot attacks them, Sailor Mars counters with Mars Fireball Charge, attaching an Ofuda to Pierrot's forehead. Sailor Mercury hits her with Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze, and then I destroy the Cardian with my plasma laser. The Moonlight Knight announces that the heroes go to check on Snow White to see if she is all right, only to find that the Prince has shown up and awakens her with his kiss. Snow White embraces him, claim that she is her hero, and then the Moonlight Knight declares this to be a happy ending. Meanwhile, in Darien's head, memories of his past life slowly begin flowing back to him.

Back in her room, Anne is angry with Allen because he ruined the play and her chance to kiss Darien. He tells her off before he leaves, making her cry. Allen secretly wishes he could have played the prince.

Chapter 11: Detention Doldrums

It is early morning in Tokyo and the Sailor Scouts and I are fighting an unnamed Cardian atop a building. On Luna's command, Sailor Moon and I use Moon Scepter Elimination and my plasma laser to destroy the Cardian, and Allen and Anne curse the Scouts before they teleport away.

Serena, Amy, Lita and I run to school later that morning. Serena falls behind us and does not make it to class in time (I manage to get her a late pass though). Just as Ms. Haruna asks where Serena is, she runs through the door, puts her foot in a bucket, crashes into a closet and creates a mess on the floor. Serena is surprised when Ms. Haruna only asks her to be more careful.

At the school office, Ms. Haruna receives a call from a man she has a date with after school. However, he tells her that he has to cancel the date because he has urgent business. Back in the classroom Serena whines to herself about how hungry she is, while Anne feels weak from lack of energy. Once Haruna returns to the classroom her good mood is completely ruined, and when she catches Serena secretly eating her lunch she yells at the girl and gives her detention. When Haruna gives the task to Anne, she translates the sentence into her planet's language, which the rest of us believe is a joke, and she is given detention as well.

Anne and Allen meet on the roof of the school after class. Allen scolds Anne because she almost let her secret slip, and says he must now do the next energy harvesting operation alone. He asks Anne to pick a Cardian, but they are interrupted by Serena who drags Anne with her, saying they have to go to detention now. Allen thinks he must win the heart of Serena.

Mina, Raye, Lita, Luna, Artemis and I meet up at a park after school, and Mina tells the others that Serena had to stay after and Amy is in cram school. As I'm beating myself up for not being able to get Serena out of detention, the three girls agree that we should go to see a movie. When the cats protest, Mina puts them in her bag.

Back in the classroom, Haruna gives Serena and Anne a worksheet and tells them they cannot leave until they have answered all the questions. One of the other teachers comes in to say there is telephone call for Haruna, who tells her students to keep studying while she answers the call. The call turns out to be from her date, who says he can go out with her right now. Haruna is thrilled and leaves, forgetting all about her students.

Serena gets impatient and says she will leave so she can see Darien. Anne gets angry and proposes a game: the one who finishes the test last has to give up on Darien. Serena agrees, and they begin working again (though this is pointless, since Darien is regaining his lost memories at this time).

Allen appears on the tower of a high building and plays his flute to summon the Cardian Insectia. He sees Darien walking on the street and orders Insectia to steal his energy, but Insectia disobeys and jumps away.

Serena is working hard, but Anne feels dizzy and cannot answer the questions. She transforms into her alien form so she can steal Serena's energy.

Insectia smashes the roof of Amy's cram school and steals energy from two students before jumping away. Amy uses her supercomputer to call up Mina's communicator and asks for help from the rest of us, who are in the movie theater.

Anne sneaks up behind Serena and leaps at her just as Serena bends down to retrieve a pencil she had dropped on the floor, making Anne miss and overturns her desk. She quickly turns back into her human form and claims that she was exercising. She tries to sneak up behind Serena again, but this time Serena stretches and accidentally sticks a pencil in her nose.

As Haruna and her date walk through the park she wonders if there is something that she has forgotten. Before she can remember what it was Insectia appears and steals their energy, leaving both Haruna and her date unconscious. Allen orders Insectia to steal energy from the humans, but she grabs the ducks in the pond instead. They are interrupted when the four Sailor Scouts and I appear and give a speech in the name of Sailor Moon. Allen orders Insectia to attack, but she jumps away, and Allen follows her.

Night has fail by the time Serena is down to her last question, but Anne still has not answered any. Noticing how tired Anne looks, Serena asks her if there is any way she can help. Anne tells her to close her eyes and stay still for ten seconds, and when Serena agrees Anne changes back to her alien form and starts to drain her energy. Before she can do very much, however, Insectia charges into the room and jumps through the window. While Serena is distracted by the Cardian, Allen appears and telepathically tells Anne about his problems. The two of them teleport to the roof where they watch Insectia once more confront us in the schoolyard below.

Sailor Mars uses Mars Fire Bird Strike, Sailor Jupiter uses Jupiter Thunder Dragon, Sailor Venus uses Venus Meteor Shower, and Sailor Mercury uses Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze, but none of the attacks seem to affect Insectia, as the Cardian merely lunges at the Scouts and knocks them over. Luna runs into the classroom and tells Serena to transform, and she does. Sailor Moon jumps down into the yard with the others, but is too tired to attack, and while she is standing there Insectia grabs her by the neck. The Moonlight Knight appears and hits Insectia with his rose (while I cut off the hand that's holding Sailor Moon), then tells Sailor Moon that she must act now. Sailor Moon and I then destroy Insectia with Moon Scepter Elimination and my plasma laser.

The Moonlight Knight disappears, and Sailor Moon says she must return to the class room as Serena so Anne will not suspect anything. Up on the roof, Anne tells Allen the same, then finishes the test now that she is revived by the stolen energy. As they have both finished the test at the same time, the two girls agree that it is up to Darien to choose between them.

Inside the dimension of the Doom Tree, its light is flickering dangerously.

Chapter 12: Secret Garden

Serena and I have a day off and spend it looking at shop windows (her request), being secretly followed by that sleezeball Allen. She daydreams about going on a date, and Allen is ready to fulfill her wish. Darien is in a bookstore where Anne finds him, and asks him out. Both couples happen to go to the same café. Allen and Anne get angry with each other because none of them knew that the other one was dating. They leave their dates and return to their apartment, where they are shocked to see that the Doom Tree is losing its leaves. Desperate to keep the tree alive, they decide to gather more energy.

Serena, Luna and I see a sign advertising a Sailor Moon live action show, and Serena is happy about her new fame (though there is nothing in the show about Mr. Downtown). Melvin and Molly are in the audience when the show begins. The show is interrupted by the Cardian Four Face who throws huge leaves at the audience to steal their energy. When Serena, Luna and I appear, Four Face has vanished, and the entire audience lies unconscious.

Four Face gives the stolen energy to the Doom Tree, but the tree is not responding. Allen and Anne wonder why this is happening, and what they should do now.

Melvin, Molly, Anne, and Allen are all absent from school the next day. Serena and I bring Amy and Lita with us to visit the Granger siblings. Serena says that this time, it will be a while before Melvin and Molly recover, as so much of their energy was stolen. When we ring the bell to the apartment, the door is opened by Allen and Anne, wearing similar clothes, so Lita remarks that they look live lovers. Anne is not happy to see us (mainly Serena), but Allen invites us to come in.

Allen is making coffee while the three girls and I sit and talk with Anne. While Serena says we just wanted to see whether she was ill, Anne does not understand our concern and says it was impolite for us to come without an invitation. Lita gets angry and is about to leave, when Serena finds the automatic door to the Doom Tree's dimension. She is about to open it when Allen stops her, claiming that the room behind the door is too messy to be shown. Anne tells us to leave, and we do, despite Allen's attempt to serve coffee for Serena. Allen tells Anne that for the first time is his life, he feels something warm and nice inside, and is surprised that Anne cannot feel it.

Serena rises early the next morning (much to mine and Luna's surprise), and goes to Anne's apartment to follow her to school. Allen invites her in for cake, much to Anne's annoyance. Unwatched, Serena opens the door to the Doom Tree, and is attacked by the tree. Allen pushes the button to close the door and save her. He convinces Serena that he conducts a botanic experiment behind the door. Anne asks her to leave again, and as she waves goodbye to Allen, he feels warm again.

The Doom Tree has sprouted a new bud. Anne theorizes that the sprout was formed with the energy the tree stole from Serena, and suggests that they steal all of her energy. Allen summons Four Face and asks her to feed energy to the sprout, but this makes it wither and die, while the tree emits a strange sound. Anne believes that the tree is speaking to them. Allen doubts this, and tells what he thinks the Doom Tree is: A tree, handed to them from their ancestors that stores and distills the energy they consume.

Serena, Amy, Lita and I sit and talk in our schoolyard. Lita picks a twig out of Serena's hair, and they all get scared when it moves. The Sailor Scouts, Luna, Artemis and I meet at Hikawa Shrine to examine the twig. When Luna tells Artemis to touch the twig, it wraps itself around his paw to steal his energy, so he removes it quickly. Luna tells the Scouts that it comes from a Doom Tree, a cosmic energy-stealing tree. We realize that Anne and Allen might be the aliens we've been fighting, though Serena does not believe it.

Serena and I go to check out the Grangers for ourselves, but stops outside their apartment when Luna warns us. Darien appears, holding a bouquet of flowers. He ignores Serena's warnings about the Doom Tree, and goes up to the apartment to give the flowers to Anne. She is surprised as she feels warm inside, but her good mood vanishes when Serena and I appear in the doorway. The Grangers invite us all in. While we are having cake, Anne asks Allen to show me and Darien the view from the balcony, so she can be alone with Serena. She pushes Serena into the Doom Tree's room and closes the door behind her. Four Face attacks Serena, but the tree speaks, and says it has had enough.

Anne, Allen, Darien and I are shocked as the Doom Tree begins moving, which shakes the entire building. The Doom Tree breaks the door and captures Serena and Four Face with its roots, making Four Face fall unconscious. The four other Scouts arrive to find the building covered in branches and roots, and they all transform. Sailor Jupiter uses Jupiter Thunder Dragon against the Doom Tree, but it has no effect. They listen with fright as Serena screams.

Chapter 13: Treed

The Girls, Luna, and Artemis stand outside the Juban Odyssey complex that is covered by the Doom Tree's roots. Sailor Venus begins to attack the tree with Venus Meteor Shower, but Sailor Mars stops her, as she senses that the Doom Tree is sentient. When she touches a root, the Doom Tree moves to let the Sailor Scouts in. When they enter the building, the tree traps them and spits acid after them, hurting Luna. Sailor Mercury uses Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze to defend them, and Sailor Mars blasts a hole in the walls with Mars Fire Bird Strike. They flee through the hole into an elevator that will not move, so they climb though the hatch on top of the elevator to escape the roots.

Serena and Darien are held by the roots on top of the building (I'm still free, but hiding behind another root), and try to touch hands. Allen stops them and confesses his love for Serena, so Anne gets jealous and confesses her love for Darien. They both order the Doom Tree only to steal energy from their respective rival, but when it obeys them both, they get shocked and scream to it to stop. The Doom Tree releases its grip, so Allen and Anne must catch Serena and Darien in midair, before they lay them down on the roof top.

The other Scouts and the cats appear on the roof, and are immediately attacked by Allen and Anne who easily stop Sailor Mars's Mars Fire Bird Strike . The attacks by the other Scouts have no effect either, and Allen and Anne laugh as their energy attack makes the Scouts and the cats squirm in pain. Serena and I transform, and give her speech to Allen and Anne who discover our identities. Sailor Moon kneels down besides Darien and takes his hand, and Darien begins to recognize her. Allen and Anne realize that their love is not returned by Serena or Darien, and attack them in their anger before they order the Doom Tree to destroy the entire Earth. The Scouts' attempt to fight back fails, and Sailor Moon desperately tells Darien about their past to make him remember (I could really use help here, my plasma laser just won't handle this alone).

Allen and Anne's charge sends Sailor Moon and Darien flying along the roof but Sailor Moon shields Darien, and says she will give her life to protect him. While Anne continues her attack, Allen is touched by seeing how Sailor Moon and Darien care for each other. He, Sailor Jupiter and I tell Anne that love cannot be won by force, only by caring. The Moonlight Knight appears and also tries to argue with Anne who replies that she and Allen only survived their travels of the universe because they stole energy whenever they could. She attacks the Moonlight Knight, hurting him badly. The Doom Tree moves and begins attacking Allen and Anne with its roots, and knocks Allen down. When Anne jumps in to protect him, the tree gives her a lethal blow. She tells Allen that she has loves him before she dies in his arms, and Allen cries out her name as he waits for the Doom Tree to kill him too. The tree stops its attack, and begins speaking.

The Doom Tree opens its mind to Allen, the Scouts and me to show them the story of Allen and Anne. The Doom Tree (back when it was known as the Tree of Life) grew on a desolate planet for eons, and to give itself company, it gave birth to a race of aliens who, in the beginning, lived happily with each other. But they began fighting among themselves and destroyed their planet, so they had to wander to universe. The only survivors left now are Allen and Anne, and they have never known love. As they leave the mind of the Doom Tree, it tells Allen that it needs love, not energy, and this was why it seemed to be dying earlier. The Doom Tree asks Sailor Moon to purify it, and it disappears when she casts Moon Scepter Elimination.

The Moonlight Knight appears and explains his real identity to Sailor Moon: Though Darien's memory of the Sailor Scouts was lost after the battle with Queen Beryl and the Negaforce, his subconscious desire to protect Sailor Moon was so strong that it manifested itself in form of the Moonlight Knight. He says that since the memory of Darien is now coming back, his work is done. He merges with Darien who wakes up and fully recognizes Sailor Moon who embraces him. We see Anne come back to life in Allen's arms, and the Tree of Life returns as a small sprout. Allen and Anne fly away to find a new planet where they can plant the Tree of Life. Darien and Sailor Moon get embarrassed when the other Scouts and I pop up as they are about to embrace.

Chapter 14: The First Date

It's been quite some time since Allen and Anne left with the newly born Tree of Life, and peace has returned once more. This time however, the Scouts (and on occasion Tuxedo Mask) stop me from going outside every night to fight criminals. I can't help it, peace bores me, and I crave action.

One day, while Serena and I are at the arcade, Darien comes in to see Serena. He asks if she would like to go on a date with him tonight. Serena, without a second thought (or any thought at that) happily accepts his offer, and immediately rushes home to get ready.

I go to the Hikawa Shrine to inform the Scouts, Luna and Artemis of this. While the cats freak out about her putting aside her school duties to have a fun night, the girls and I agree that they should go out tonight, seeing as how this is their first date. And just to make things clear, I also tell them not to interrupt Serena with any Sailor business at all this evening.

Later that night, Darien shows up at the Tsukino household just as Serena is coming down the stairs, ready to leave. Darien has the whole night planned out; Dinner at an Italian Restaurant, going to see the new Sailor V movie, and finally a walk in the park. As Serena waves goodbye to me, I can't help but shed a tear.

At a nearby radio station, the DJ decides to play a recording of Allen's flute song that was recorded by one of his fan-girls. The tune played all across the Juban District, even reaching a certain card that was at the Juban Odyssey.

The girls, despite my request, decide to ambush Serena when she gets to the park to see how her date with Darien is doing. I punish each of them for disobeying my orders (as I technically am second-in-command after Sailor Moon) and drag them back to the Shrine. But on the way, we notice what looks like a giant crab out on the lake. It's the Cardian Cancer and it's stealing energy from animals in the lake. Raye suggests we call Serena to help us deal with it, but I remind them that her date is not to be interrupted.

Left with no other choice, the girls and I transform to fight Cancer. However, its thick shell just blocks each of our attacks from hitting it. As the Scouts prepare to put up their shield, Cancer grabs each of their transformation pens in its claw and snaps them all in two, forcing them to return to their civilian identities. Now left to deal with the Cardian by myself, I jump over its next attack onto its back. I then weaken its shell with a hammer, expose its flesh with a battle ax, and ultimately destroy it with a point blank Plasma Laser Blast.

Shortly after that, Serena and Darien arrive for their walk in the park. And seeing just how happy they are together, the girls choose not to bother them, which I think is good seeing how they would need to explain to Luna and Artemis about what happened to their pens. Later that night at home, Serena's good mood has not yet disappeared, and she's beginning to talk about the date she and Darien plan to have tomorrow night, which she hopes to be even better than her first one.

Chapter 15: Serena Times Two

A man and four women appear in the sky above Tokyo in a UFO. The women discuss their mission to locate and destroy both the Silver Crystal and someone they call the "Small Lady." The man, Rubeus, decides they should find and kill the "Small Lady" first. Then their ship vanishes from sight.

Meanwhile, Serena and Darien are on a date in a park. As the two of them kiss, a ball that resembles a black cat falls out of the sky and bounces off Darien's head. A moment later there is a flash of bright light, whereupon a little girl falls out of the sky and lands on top of Serena's head. Annoyed and confused, Serena demands to know who the girl is. The girl says her name is Serena, demanding to know why the older girl has the same hairstyle as her own. Serena replies that the hairstyle is an Serena Tsukino trademark. The girl pulls out a gun and points it at Serena, saying that if she is Serena Tsukino she must have the Silver Crystal, and demands that she hand it over. When Serena doesn't cooperate, the girl shoots her and she falls over. Darien runs over, but discovers that the gun was just a toy and Serena only has a suction cup dart stuck to her forehead. Darien turns to scold the girl, but finds that she has disappeared.

At home, Serena discovers her bedroom is a huge mess. She blames Sammy for it at first, but (as I'm about to inform her of the situation) sees the girl from the park is hiding behind him. Ikuko explains that to Serena that her cousin Rini (the Little Girl) has moved in with them. Serena gets angry and exclaims that they don't have any cousins, but she is shown a family album with photos from the time her so-called "cousin" came to visit (which were said to have been taken when I was there, and I've never seen any of Serena's cousins either). Serena and I still think this is crazy, but her family thinks we're just acting silly, and Rini is playing innocent. Later, Serena takes a bath and Luna explains to her that this all happened while both they and I were away from the house. They both agree that the photos are fakes and that the family must be hypnotized. Luna says that they should wait until the girl makes her next move to decide if she is friend or foe. Suddenly Rini appears in the bathtub with Serena and demands the Silver Crystal again. They start arguing, but Luna simply notes that Serena's life isn't in danger. That night when Serena is in bed, Rini appears in Serena's pajamas and asks about the Silver Crystal. Serena screams, waking the rest of us. They come to Serena's room to scold her for picking on her cousin, while I was going to come in and scold Rini for bothering Serena, and Rini plays along again.

Meanwhile, the four women report to Rubeus that they couldn't find the Small Lady. Then an old man, the Wiseman, appears in the ship as a hologram. He tells them that as long as the Silver Crystal exists, they cannot destroy Crystal Tokyo. He confirms that the Silver Crystal is somewhere in the Juban District, then he vanishes. Rubeus swears to find the Crystal and destroy it along with the Small Lady.

The next day, Serena, the girls and I are at the Hikawa Shrine. Raye tries to divine information about the Rini using one of the fake photos of her, but she can't feel anything from it. Meanwhile, Rini spies on us and thinks that maybe Serena gave the Silver Crystal to one of us. Later, Raye's grandfather bumps into her on his way to Raye's room with a tray full of tea and cake. Rini turns her Luna-P toy into a milk bottle and puts some drops of milk into the tea. Raye's grandfather says that she shouldn't put milk in the tea, but Rini sticks the bottle into his mouth and he falls asleep, showing that the "milk" is really a sleeping potion.

In Raye's room, Serena and I complain that Raye's spiritual power must not be very good, but all the girls tell us that maybe there's nothing to worry about since things have been going well lately, especially her relationship with Darien. Then Raye's grandfather comes with the tray of tea and cake. He tries to flirt with the girls, but Raye tells him to leave it and go away. Serena and I start to eat the cake right away as the other girls drink the tea. One by one, all the girls except for Serena collapse. Rini enters the room disguised as Raye's grandfather and starts looking for the Silver Crystal; Serena grabs her and demands to know who she really is and why she wants the Crystal. When Serena spanks her, Rini cries out and I notice a crescent moon mark appears on her forehead.

Meanwhile, one of the four women is at a playground checking the foreheads of a group of children. She sees the bright light in the distance and teleports into Raye's room, where Serena, Rini and I still are. The woman says that she will kill the "Small Lady," referring to Rini. She introduces herself to Serena and me as Catzy, the youngest of the Four Sisters, and decides to kill me and Serena first. Catzy uses Ice Fire against us, but we dodge just in time. Rini tries to run out of Raye's room to escape and Catzy chases her, giving Serena and me the chance to transform.

Catzy chases Rini outside, where she falls to the ground and faints. Sailor Moon and I find them before Catzy can kill her, but Catzy attacks and surrounds us with flames. We jump up onto the wall to escape from the flames, then run toward Catzy, throwing ourselves at the Catzy, telling the "Pancake Face" it's time for a makeover. The attack knocks Catzy down and gets her face dirty, making her very angry. Tuxedo Mask appears and saves Sailor Moon from Catzy's next attack (I'm able to dodge it on my own thanks to the jetpack). He picks up the Rini, and Sailor Moon and I attack Catzy with Moon Scepter Elimination and Plasma Laser Blast, but Catzy escapes, swearing revenge as she disappears. While Tuxedo Mask is holding Rini he sees a vision of a crystal tower, and the Rini thinks that he feels warm, just like "Papa."

Back in the UFO, Catzy cleans her dirty face and tells Rubeus and her sisters about Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

Later, Serena lets Rini sleep in her bed and tells Luna what happened. While watching over her, Serena observes that if Rini had only told her everything up front, she would have been willing to help. As I rub my hand against Rini head, I see a vision of what looks like Serena encased in crystal.

Chapter 16: The Cosmétique Caper

Serena and I race down the street and run into Darien, who is out for a morning jog. They are delighted by the coincidental meeting, but Luna and I interrupt them and points out that Serena has other things to worry about, and Serena remembers that she was out looking for Rini, who has gone missing. Concerned, Darien joins us in our search.

The four of them find Rini sitting alone on the swings at the park, looking sad. She at first refuses to talk to us, but relents when Darien offers to take her home. When she takes his hand, though, he has a sudden vision of a crystal city, but when Serena asks what the matter is, he insists it is nothing.

Darien gives Rini a piggyback ride home, which makes Serena jealous (to the point where she gets on my back), and she and Rini bicker over Darien as they walk. When Darien appears to take the little girl's side, Serena becomes annoyed and forces me to walk on ahead of them, suggesting that if he likes her so much, he should marry her.

The rest of the Tsukino family makes a fuss over Rini when she returns, then realize they haven't met Darien before (despite that he had already come over a few times to pick up Serena for a date). Serena's father becomes upset when he realizes he is Serena's boyfriend, and Darien quickly leaves. Her mother, however, thinks he is handsome and quietly suggests that her daughter bring him over some time.

When Rini speaks up, though, the Tsukino family stares at her blankly and wonders who she is. The little girl uses Luna Sphere Kitty Magic to make an umbrella, which she uses to hypnotize them, but Luna bites Serena and snaps her out of it, while I shield my eyes. Serena angrily confronts Rini, but her family becomes annoyed at her for being mean to the girl. Sammy notices that Luna P looks a lot like Luna, much to the cat's annoyance.

Bertie arrives on the UFO to speak to Rubeus, who tells her that even if they can't find the Small Lady, they can find the Crystal Points and infuse them with their power to prevent Crystal Tokyo from being built. He identifies Beauty 4 You as the first one they will go after.

As Darien walks down the street, he has a sudden vision of the crystal city and Princess Serena amidst great destruction. He staggers to a halt and grabs the wall for support. Serena and I see him as we walks home from school and she runs up to give him a hug, but he pushes her away. He gets annoyed and tells her that he doesn't love her anymore and their relationship is over.

Serena and I meet with our friends at the Hikawa Shrine and tell them that Darien broke up with her. They are all surprised, but assure her he can't really mean it; he was probably in a bad mood, or just thought she didn't need to be distracted while studying for exams.

Darien is helping Rini with her homework at his apartment when Serena and I arrive. She apologizes to him for bothering him while he was in a bad mood earlier, but he says she doesn't understand: he doesn't love her and really wants to end their relationship. Serena refuses to believe him, because they were once Princess Serena and Prince Endymion and lovers in the past. He angrily tells her that he shouldn't have to love someone based on who he was in a previous life, but stops when he sees her forcing a smile with tears welling up in her eyes.

Serena glances down at Rini's shoes in the doorway, and wonders aloud if he likes Rini more than her. She apologizes for forcing him to be with her and lets herself out the door. I tell Darien he is a real jerk for breaking Serena's heart and leave to catch up with her. Darien stares after us with an anguished expression and silently apologizes.

Serena and I walk slowly along the street, then pause when we reach a phone booth. She goes inside and slowly sinks to the ground, leaning against the wall of the booth as she sobs. I want to comfort her at this time, but she tells me to leave her alone.

Meanwhile, Bertie takes over Beauty 4 You and sets her Droid, Droido, in charge of selling her special cosmetics. She releases a pile of advertising flyers into the air from atop a tall building, and one drifts to the ground outside Serena's phone booth.

Serena and I arrive at the store with the flyer in hand, and Luna happens to be wandering by and sees us go inside. The disguised-Droid clerk starts telling Serena all the products she needs to use, and the two of them get into an argument over whether or not she needs to use all those cosmetics in order to make Darien love her. As their fight grows louder all the customers are scared away, and the Droid becomes angry and reveals her true form.

Luna arrives and distracts the Droid long enough for Serena and me to transform. The Droid declares that anyone who interferes with their plan to destroy the future city must be destroyed, and attacks. Sailor Moon slips on a loose cosmetics bottle and falls, and when Luna lunges at Droido, the Droid slaps the cat away with a cosmetic puff. Tuxedo Mask arrives and the Droid attacks him, but he uses his cane to deflect the attack and send it back at her. That's when I notice a large crystal on her forehead: I throw a knife straight into it, and Droido has become paralyzed. While she is distracted, he prompts Sailor Moon to act, and she uses Moon Scepter Elimination to destroy the Droid.

Tuxedo Mask starts to leave, but Sailor Moon and I stop him and Sailor Moon says that she knows he wasn't telling the truth, because he came to save her, but he says the two things have nothing to do with each other. She asks him why he no longer loves her and he tells her that he cannot love a weak girl. He walks away from the weeping girl and again silently apologizes to her as he goes.

Luna comes up and tells us that she found the store clerks unconscious in the basement, and asks for our help, but Serena doesn't seem to hear. She stares after Tuxedo Mask and swears to become stronger and win his heart back again.

Chapter 17: Sailor Mercury Moving On?

Rini is out walking with Luna P when she sees a new ice cream shop called Bob-Floy. She is momentarily tempted by thoughts of ice cream, but sternly tells herself she has to look for the Silver Crystal. When Amy comes by and offers to buy Rini some ice cream, however, the girl accepts the offer happily.

Outside the Hikawa Shrine, the other Sailor Scouts and I meet with Luna and Artemis to discuss the fact that Amy has been offered a scholarship to study medicine in Germany, so she can become a doctor like her mother. Serena is upset and doesn't want Amy to leave their team, but Raye argues that Amy has worked hard for her grades, and Germany is the best place for her to study. The Scouts agree that Amy should follow her own wishes, and if she leaves, we must all work harder to fight the enemy. We decide to hold a party for Amy. The cats give all the Scouts new transformation items (to replace the ones they lost to Cardian Cancer) and communicators (that I did the hard work on, the cats only told me how to make them).

Once they've finished their ice cream, Amy says goodbye to Rini and leaves for cram school. Rini wonders if Amy might be the person who holds the Silver Crystal.

In the UFO, Rubeus calls for Bertie. He has discovered that Bob-Floy lies at a Crystal Point, and wants it filled with Nega Energy.

When Amy gets out of her cram school she finds Rini waiting outside. Rini asks if she can stay the night at Amy's home and study, because she can't concentrate at Serena's place. Amy says yes, but because she keeps studying until late, Rini doesn't have a chance to look around for the Silver Crystal. Amy asks Rini who she really is and where she's really from, and offers to let the girl live there to keep her mother company when she leaves. However, she regrets her offer immediately, and says that she cannot leave Serena behind.

Later that night, Serena dreams about being left behind by both Amy and Darien. Outside Bob-Floy, Bertie summons the Droid Frosty, who uses her snow breath to freeze the shop in solid ice.

The next day, Amy is walking with Serena, Rini and me. Serena and I encourage Amy to go to Germany. Amy decides that she will go, but she does not want a going-away party, because she is afraid she is not able to say goodbye to her friends. When Serena and I pass this on to the other Scouts later, we discuss it and finally agree that we will say goodbye to her at the airport instead.

At Bob-Floy, Frosty has disguised herself as an employee and works with the also-disguised Bertie. All customers who eat their ice cream become unable to withstand the heat outside, and will thus crave even more ice cream. Artemis, who had been sneaking around in the back of the store, overhears their conversation, but is discovered before he can get away to warn the Scouts. He tries to pretend he is an ordinary cat, but is frozen solid by Frosty's breath.

Back at the Hikawa Shrine, Raye reads the flames to try to find Artemis' location, but cannot see him.

On Amy's last day in Tokyo, as Rini is over at her apartment watching her pack she finally decides that Amy cannot be the one with the Silver Crystal.

Mina is standing on a bridge, watching the ice cream shop thoughtfully, when Luna comes up to tell her it's time to say goodbye to Amy.

When the shop closes, Bertie arrives and tells Frosty to take care of the frozen customers in the back room, ordering the Droid to work harder, then disappears again. When Frosty opens the door to the back room, however, she is greeted by Mina and Luna. She freezes Luna, and Mina uses her communicator to call for help from Serena, Raye, Lita and me, who were waiting for Mina at the bus stop so we could go to the airport together. Serena hesitates to go because she has a gift for Amy, but Rini and Darien arrive and offer to deliver for her. The two of them leave for the airport in Darien's car while the Scouts and I rush to help Mina.

We arrive at Bob-Floy, and Frosty immediately attacks, making it so cold that we can't attack.

Amy arrives in a taxi at the New Tokyo International Airport where Darien and Rini find her. Rini uses Luna Sphere Kitty Magic to create a flower bouquet she gives to Amy, and says that the others must not have been good friends after all since we didn't come to see her off. Amy disagrees, saying it was only because she asked us not to come. Darien gives her the gift from Serena, and Amy sees it contains her new transformation stick and communicator. She realizes that the others must not have come because they were fighting the enemy, and decides that she cannot simply think about herself. Amy asks Darien to drive her back.

Amy arrives at Bob-Floy just in time and transforms into Sailor Mercury, confronting Frosty before she can finish us off. Sailor Mercury uses Mercury Ice Storm Splash to confuse the Droid, allowing me to throw my knife at her crystal so Sailor Moon can destroy her with Moon Scepter Elimination and thus free Luna and Artemis.

As the Scouts are reunited, Amy says that she wants to stay with everyone. Darien agrees with Rini that this is because of her. Serena and I ask Amy if she regrets the decision, but she says that she can study no matter where she is.

Chapter 18: Gramps in a Pickle

Raye's grandfather is wondering why girls are not coming to the Hikawa Shrine. Raye points out an article in a magazine about his marital arts class. Raye's grandfather gets flustered, and states that he should retire to let Raye and Chad handle the Shrine duties.

Luna sees Serena and I sitting at the table, believing that she is studying. She soon discovers that we is sleeping. Serena wakes up when Rini shows up, reaching around her body for the Silver Crystal. Serena picks up Rini and begins to spank her, which wakes me up. We then realizes that we are supposed to be at the Hikawa Shrine, helping Raye.

At the Hikawa Shrine, Serena and the rest of us are wearing temple robes. Raye states to us that Grandpa has started a martial arts class. Raye, Serena, Rini and I decide to spy on Grandpa and Chad, who are working out. Raye begins to argue with Grandpa, alleging that his motivation for starting the class was to attract young girls to the Shrine.

In the meantime, Rubeus sends Catzy out on an assignment. A Crystal Point has been discovered, this one being in the building where Raye's grandfather is holding the martial arts class.

Raye's grandfather is having trouble attracting girls to participate in his new class, due to his reputation as a senile old man. Rini then approaches him, asking to join so she can become strong and spank Serena in return. Chad soon arrives with his recruits, all young girls. Grandpa becomes very excited at the sight of the beautiful young women that Chad has grouped together. Later that night Catzy arrives and fills the building with Nega Energy.

The next day Serena, Raye and I decide to watch the class. There, women in tight spandex clothing cheer Grandpa and Chad on as they enter the building. Catzy approaches Grandpa about a job as an assistant, with a Droid disguised as a girl. The disguised Droid picks out one of the contestants and begins to throw her around the ring. Raye feels an evil force, then Rini shows up, wearing a cute looking outfit. After watching the disguised Droid beat up the contestant, Rini becomes scared and runs away.

In the meantime, Catzy is trying to impress Raye's grandfather, much to the chagrin of Chad. Raye and i attempt to step in to Chad's defense (Hey, I idolize the guy). Catzy gives Raye's grandfather the choice between Chad or her as the coach. Grandpa decides on Catzy, and Chad walks away dejected.

The Nega Energy begins to spread and everyone begins to fight. One of the girls attacks Raye's grandfather, but he dodges the attack and knocks all the girls out. Catzy's assistant changes into the Droid Rhonda and begins to attack Raye's grandfather. Raye jumps in to the ring to defend him, getting injured in the process. Rhonda then tries to kick Raye's grandfather, but Raye intervenes again, getting kicked in the back repeatedly. Serena and I soon arrive and transform.

As Rhonda begins to attack us, Tuxedo Mask appears. He attacks Rhonda with a kick, followed by me throwing the knife at her crystal, and then Sailor Moon uses Moon Scepter Elimination to finish Rhonda off. Catzy gets upset, and she begins to attack Sailor Moon. In the meantime, Raye vows to avenge her Grandpa's injuries, so she transforms into Sailor Mars. As Catzy is about to attack Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars arrives to push Sailor Moon out of harm's way. A battle ensues between Sailor Mars and Catzy. At first, Catzy resists Sailor Mars' attack. Sailor Moon and I try to intervene, but Tuxedo Mask holds us back. Sailor Mars then develops her Mars Celestial Fire Surround attack to blast Catzy, setting her outfit on fire in the process. Catzy disappears, trying to stop her clothes from burning.

Sailor Moon suggests that she should join the martial arts class to become an elegant woman. Tuxedo Mask sees the image of Princess Serena crumbling in ruins, so he walks away coldly. Sailor Mars and I comfort Sailor Moon, stating that Tuxedo Mask still cares for her.

The next day, Raye's grandfather starts a dance class. Serena, Raye and I watch as her grandfather, Chad, and Rini dance inside the wrestling ring.

Chapter 19: Trouble Comes Thundering Down

Aboard Rubeus' UFO, the Four Sisters argue over their appearances. Rubeus puts an end to the sisterly quarrel when he appears to tell them he has an idea to capture Rini. He recalls that she is afraid of thunder, and Prizma infers that if they cause a storm, Rini will release her energy in her fear, allowing them to pinpoint her location.

Prizma commands her Droid Thunderclap to cause a storm. The monster begins banging her drum, causing thunder and lightning, and using a handheld hairdryer to cause a strong wind.

Serena and I are caught in the rain and are rather unsatisfied. The truth is she is also quite afraid of thunder and lightning. When we arrive home, Luna reminds us that her mother is out shopping with friends and will be home late. Serena asks Luna to get her a towel and makes a really bad joke about being a 'drenching beauty.' Luna is not impressed. She reminds Serena and me that Rini needs to be picked up from school, but Serena refuses to go outside again because she is afraid of the storm. A small tantrum follows.

At the side gate of the Crossroads Elementary School, young children go off with their parents while three children, Rini, another little girl, and a young boy named Josh wait for their late parents. They are all very frightened by the thunder and lightning. The other young girl begins to cry but Rini tells her to be strong. Then the young girl's mother arrives and she leaves. Josh is crying on the stairs and Rini tries to get him to toughen up. Then his father finally shows up and he runs off. Rini is left alone with Luna P. She sees a small child walk by with their mother and she reflects of memories of her own parents when they once went for a walk in the rain with umbrellas. Coming out of the memory, Rini runs away from the school.

Serena and I make our way over the bridge, with her begging the storm not to strike and scare her. Of course, it does. We arrive at the school to find it empty. Back home, the phone rings but Sammy is too busy playing Sailor Moon video games to answer it. When he finally does, Serena asks him if Rini is home. Sammy tells her that she is not, and Serena and I become a little worried.

We run off in search of her but accidentally bump - literally - into Darien. He asks us why we are in such a hurry and Serena explains that Rini is missing. Then thunder strikes and Serena instinctively leaps into Darien for protection. They have a touching before he steps away from her, much to Serena's dismay. He reminds her that their relationship is over but tells us that right now it is more important to find Rini. Serena asks if he will help her look and he states that he will of course help. Serena observes that he is so cold to her but was very serious about Rini. Darien tells her that she is just a child and must be scared and alone in the storm. As we go in search of her, Serena thinks to herself that Darien is sweet, and that no matter how cold he is towards her, she still loves him.

Amy and Lita see us running from a cafe, and Lita states that Serena and Darien seem to be getting along. Amy feels that if Serena has time to be running around in the rain, then she should be studying. Raye and Mina arrive and they all talk about how they've met up accidentally. Mina mentions that they all think alike, but that something is missing. Raye states that Serena and I are the exception to the rule.

The girls sit and chat in the second floor shop, but right below them, in the shelter of the building, Rini crouches with Luna P. She sees another mother and child walk by talking about the snacks they are going to have. Rini then pushes the nose on Luna P, causing the eyes to change into display screens. She tells 'Luna P' that she wants to go home to her mother. A static voice tells her that she has to be stronger. Rini states that she would like to use the key on a chain around her neck to return home. Luna P tells her that the key will allow her to travel through time, but it is dangerous to use it thoughtlessly. Rini still wants to go home, but Luna P tells her that she must stay there and find the Silver Crystal to save her mother. She asks her to hang on a little longer until the bad guys are destroyed. Luna P then disappears and Rini is alone again.

Running from the storm into the building, Rini clutches the key and holds it up shouting "Moon Crystal Key" and that she wants to go home. A burst of energy comes from the key and gravity seems to release the surrounding objects as they lift off the ground. Rini is a bit shocked and as the key emits more power, she screams out. Rays of light start crisscrossing all over the place. The girls inside the cafe see them and are taken aback. Raye and Lita frantically discuss what it could be while Amy frets that her books will get damaged. Suddenly, there is no gravity and they are all floating around inside the cafe. Raye's head floats up under Mina's skirt and Mina tells her off for that. Amy makes a critical analysis of the 'strange physical phenomenon' and states that they appear to have lost gravity, but notices everything outside seems all right. She seems excited that it is getting more and more serious.

Mina informs her that this is not the time for complicated subjects and Raye states that she is embarrassed to be this way. Lita is doing just fine adjusting to her new environment and swims through the air determined to reach the ground. Rini is floating as well, and is very disappointed that she cannot seem to get home. In her frustration, she cries out and a golden crescent moon appears on her forehead. This emits a strong beam of vertical light that alerts the Nega Moon Clan to her location. Serena, Darien and I see it as well.

When her crying dies down, Rini is confronted with the Droid Thunderclap as it enters the building. Thunderclap begins to attack her immediately, sending shocks of lightning at her from the drum. Rini fleas and Serena and I arrive, running into the building and immediately becoming weightless and floating up off the ground. Rini makes her way to the cafe where the other girls are. They are all shocked to see her and the Droid following her. Thunderclap blows them all away with her hairdryer and they slam into a wall. Serena and I take this as our signal to transform.

The unconscious girls float helplessly as Thunderclap builds another charge on her drum. Sailor Moon and I arrive, and Rini wakes up and asks who we are. Sailor Moon gives her introduction speech while Rini watches in amazement and the other girls wake up. Thunderclap blows us against a wall and Rini tells us to hang in there. The Droid attacks again and electrocutes Sailor Moon. Thunderclap then prepares for another attack and Mina and I worries she will be killed. A rose pierces the drum, shocking Thunderclap with her own electricity. Sailor Moon is happy to see Tuxedo Mask, and Rini is amazed by him. Tuxedo Mask then throws four more roses at Thunderclap, as well as me throwing my knife into her crystal, and tells Sailor Moon to attack.

Sailor Moon uses her Moon Scepter Elimination attack to destroy the Droid. Its body disintegrates and the jewel within it flies right into the hands of Prizma, who is standing on the building next door. Bertie appears to inform Prizma that it seems she has failed. Prizma doesn't want to hear it but she doesn't want to fight in the gravity-less building either so she retreats. Bertie follows.

Tuxedo Mask praises Sailor Moon and me for a job well done as he floats towards the ground. Unfortunately, as he reaches the ground, he lands on a can and slips, but because there is still no gravity, he just floats up. Sailor Moon asks what's going on and Rini says that it's her fault, and apologizes. She then places her hand on the key and returns safely to the ground. The other girls, Tuxedo Mask and I just fall unceremoniously as gravity returns, with Lita falling on top of Mina.

The girls demand to know what the key is, and where Rini comes from, but she refuses to tell them. Sailor Moon and I tell Rini that if she honestly tells us what's going on, we will help her. While Sailor Moon is talking to her, Rini recalls what Luna P told her about needing the Silver Crystal to save her mother. Mina tries to talk more sweetly to Rini to get her to tell them what is going on. She tells Rini that we will protect her. However, Tuxedo Mask interrupts her and says that everyone has things they don't want to talk about. Rini runs to Tuxedo Mask happily. He folds her up in his cape and picks her up, much to Serena's dismay. Rini is happily escorted away by Tuxedo Mask while Serena and I watch with concern. Nevertheless, we decide that it is not that bad. As the rain stops, Rini sees a rainbow and we all take a look at it from the bridge.

Chapter 20: A Charmed Life

Mina is sitting in the park on a hot summer day when Lita arrives, apologizing for being late. Lita tells Mina that Amy cannot visit because she has cram school, while Mina replies that Raye has to work at the shrine. The two of them joke that Serena and I are unlikely to arrive on time.

Mina and Lita see Rini walking in the park, while two little boys follow her. The boys get angry at Rini, but Mina and Lita chase them away. Mina and Lita start to argue in front of Rini about their love interests. Just as Serena and I show up, Rini says that she is going to marry Darien. Serena gets upset over Rini's statement (as I try to restrain her). Mina and Lita continue to argue, while Rini pulls on Serena's hair, and I panic.

In the meantime, Rubeus assigns the Four Sisters another Crystal Point. This time, it is a store that sells jewelry and fortune telling items. Rubeus assigns Avery to the task, but she resists due to the fact the store sells cheap jewelry. While Avery is alone she summons the Droid Jellax. Bertie arrives and tells Avery that Prizma has left to perform the task. Avery gets upset and leaves to follow Prizma.

Serena and I are waking down the street with Mina and Lita, trying to convince the two of them to settle their differences. Serena is waking backwards while talking, and she bumps into a sign advertising the Lucky Charms House. Serena and I immediately go into the shop, while Mina and Lita follow us. Prizma and Avery are inside, selling their gems. Two girls want to buy gems, wishing for good luck with their boyfriends. The gems instead made the girls hate the boys. Serena is looking at the merchandise when she spots a large jar containing a good luck juice in which one has to drink it all at once. Luna says that the juice is stupid and only kids would fall for it, so naturally Serena pulls out some money and begins to drink it. Lita jokes to Serena that she will die if she drinks it all in one shot. Prizma and Avery then welcome Serena, Lita, Mina and me, saying that they had some charms for the girls.

Serena asks Avery and Prizma if they have any charms to win back a past love. Prizma pulls out a gem for Serena, and Mina and Lita both reach out for it behind her. Both of them pull back, saying that they were not worrying about their past boyfriends. Rini is standing outside the store, trying to peek in, when Darien sneaks up behind her.

Serena is frantically looking around the store, while Mina, Lita and I watch. Mina and Lita decide to make up, saying that they would find better boyfriends than the ones they used to have. Rini then shows up inside the store with Darien. Serena sees him, thinking that the charm worked, but Darien suddenly leaves the store. As Darien departs, Raye and Amy are outside, looking for us.

Rini and Serena begin to argue, which upsets Avery and Prizma. Mina, Lita and I begin to get suspicious of the two ladies. Avery decides to summon the droid, trapping the four girls and me in the process. Serena tries to leave the store with Rini, but Prizma intervenes. Mina then grabs a fire extinguisher and sprays Prizma, Avery, and the droid. Mina, Lita and I then transform.

When the mist goes away, the two Sailor Scouts and I introduce ourselves to Prizma and Avery. The two sisters try to outdo themselves while performing their introductions, surprising Venus and Jupiter over their rivalry. Avery catches Sailor Venus with a whip, while I get caught by Jellax and Jupiter is repeatedly attacked by Prizma. Sailor Mars arrives with Sailor Mercury, using her Mars Celestial Fire Surround attack to rescue us. Sailor Venus then attacks with the Venus Love Chain Encircle, while Jupiter uses Jupiter Thunderclap Zap. Avery and Prizma fight back with their powers, canceling out the attacks by Jupiter and Venus. The two sisters escape, instructing Jellax to fight the Scouts.

Serena hides Rini in a closet and transforms into Sailor Moon. She enters the shop to see the other four Scouts and me trapped by the droid. Sailor Moon is surprised to see Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars in the store. Sailor Mars instructs Sailor Moon to hurry up. Jellax attacks Sailor Moon, but she leaves her crystal wide open for me to stab. Sailor Moon quickly uses Moon Scepter Elimination to defeat the enemy.

All of the girls and I decide to go for hot chocolate after the battle. While at the cafe, Serena begins to drink the good luck juice again, while Amy, Raye and I watch. Serena gets upset over some of Raye's comments, then she spits the juice all over Raye's face, and the two begin to quarrel (for the umpteenth time).

Chapter 21: A Curried Favor

At the Tsukino household, Rini is upset because Ikuko and Kenji cannot come to her class activity even though they promised they would, and Sammy agrees with her. Serena and I arrive in search of dinner, and Ikuko suggests that we go instead, explaining that Rini's class is having a party where they will make curry together with their parents. Rini immediately rejects the idea, and Serena storms off angrily (with me tagging along).

Later that night Rini stands on the balcony, insisting that she's fine with going by herself. As she remembers a dinner back at home with her parents her facade crumbles and she begins to cry, saying that she wants to have dinner with her Papa and Mama. In the meantime, Luna and I try to convince Serena to be nicer to Rini, but Serena just wanders off in search of a snack. When she enters the kitchen she finds Rini making a clumsy effort at cooking rice and is about to make fun of her when Rini begins to cry, calling out to her parents. Serena hesitates, then approaches and suggests that they invite Darien to go with them. Rini accuses Serena of just using her as an excuse to go visit Darien, but agrees nonetheless.

Bright and early the next morning Serena, Rini and I show up at Darien's apartment and invite him to the curry party, but he says he has to work. Rini is disappointed but still says that it's all right, and Darien relents and says he'll manage it somehow, though he doesn't know how to make curry. Rini starts to suggest that they can ask Serena to do it, but realizes what she's saying and stops. Serena insists that she can make curry (to which I doubt), but when Rini and Darien suggest that they practice she says she has a lot of things to do and we can go shopping for ingredients later that night.

In the UFO, Prizma disdainfully comments on Avery' beauty treatments, saying that men who are concerned with appearance aren't worth it. Avery taunts Prizma about being dumped, but the argument is interrupted when Rubeus appears to say he has located a Crystal Point in the Juban Supermarket. Prizma immediately volunteers, leaving Avery to run after her.

The Sailor Scouts gather to teach Serena how to make curry. Amy lectures Serena on curry spices (though I stop her briefly to prevent Serena's brain from overloading), but Raye suggests just using a package of instant curry. Lita takes over and shows us how to chop vegetables, but when Mina decides to try for herself she cuts her finger, causing momentary alarm as Serena mistakes a piece of carrot for the tip of Mina's finger.

As Serena, Darien, Luna, Rini and I walk to the supermarket to buy ingredients for curry, Rini remembers walking in Crystal Tokyo with her mother and father. Without thinking she reaches out to take both Serena's and Darien's hands, and for a moment the three of them all feel at peace. It lasts only for a moment, though, as Rini realizes what she was doing and starts an argument with Serena, much to mine and Darien's dismay.

Inside the supermarket, Prizma, Avery, and the Droid, Avocado are disguised as saleswomen selling "Dark Fruit." All customers who eat the fruit become infected with Nega Energy, and when they walk around in the supermarket and touch other products, the entire building becomes contaminated. By the time Rini and the rest of us arrive, we find that all meat in the supermarket is rotten, and Darien and Rini leave to buy the ingredients elsewhere. Luna, however, stops Serena and me from leaving, saying that there is something strange in the store.

As Darien and Rini are shopping they encounter Raye, who is surprised that Serena and I aren't with them. Rini insists that she doesn't care about Serena and asks Raye about how she makes curry. Raye replies that she buys the ready-made packets of curry and pours them over rice. Darien mentions the curry party the next day, and Rini asks if Raye is going to be busy.

Back at the store, Serena, Luna and I discover that everything we touch turns into dust, which upsets Serena because she can't use any of the food in the store for her curry rice.

Rini starts to feel guilty, wondering about the feeling she had when she was with Serena earlier, then finally announces she's going to go back and find Serena. The others go with her, and as they approach the supermarket Raye senses an evil aura. She tells Darien and Rini to wait there and she runs toward the store.

Inside, the sisters and Avocado drop their disguises. The customers drop unconscious while Avocado fills the supermarket with Nega Energy, so Serena and I transform. Luna jumps on top of Avocado, who easily knocks the cat away and shouts "Banaknife!" as a blade pops out of a banana she's holding. Sailor Moon and I appear and she gives her speech, while Sailor Mars appears, charging in on a rolling shopping cart. Avocado destroys the cart by slinging a fruit at it, and the Scouts and I jump away quickly to avoid her attacks. When Avocado throws a rotten egg, her bomb is stopped by a rose thrown by Tuxedo Mask, who appears in a window and repeats Sailor Moon's speech (seriously Darien, did you have to do that).

Tuxedo Mask jumps down to duel Avocado, using his cane against her Banaknife. Sailor Mars attacks with Mars Celestial Fire Surround, but it is easily blocked by Prizma. The two sisters argue about who should attack the Scouts, but Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus arrive and surround them. Tuxedo Mask knocks Avocado down, giving me the chance to stab her crystal so Sailor Moon the chance to finish her off with Moon Scepter Elimination. The sisters teleport away, and the customers wake up as the Nega Energy fades and the products in the supermarket return to normal.

Back in Darien's kitchen, Serena makes curry while Darien, Rini and I look on nervously. The curry she makes looks bad, but we are surprised to find that it tastes good (albeit a little spicy), and Rini is pleased that she'll be able to make good curry rice at the party the next day.

Chapter 22: Creature of the Past

Serena, Lita, Mina and I walk up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine, finding only Rini minding the grounds. When we ask where Raye has gone, she says that Raye has left to a deserted island to train. We convince Rini to tell us where Raye has gone off to.

Raye is practicing on the beach when we arrive, surprising her. Although she chastises us, complaining that she had come for training, the moon cats pull out a bathing suit from her luggage.

I really do not like to be at the ocean. I still get bad vibes from it since I lost my parents and little sister Audrey to it. But as I look upon it this time, vision I had that revealed I was saved by a mermaid that day has become even clearer than before. The mermaid that saved me had a stunning pink tail.

As Lita fishes, Mina, Serena, and Amy play volleyball, while Rini and Raye build a sand castle (I'm just staring out at the sea). When Rini looks through a hole in the castle, she spies a long-necked creature in the ocean. Raye asks Rini what she is looking at, but the creature has disappeared.

The other girls and I comment that Raye and Rini seem to get along well, but a few seconds later, when Rini becomes finicky over fish, the pink-haired girl stomps off in a huff about Raye having criticized her. She takes to the ocean in an inner tube, with Luna P nearby. She soon finds herself far from the beach, and circled by sharks. She falls out of her tube, and catches hold of the creature she saw earlier, a grey plesiosaur.

The rest of us note that Rini is missing and go off to find her. The plesiosaur, being chased by sharks with Rini on board, heads toward an island with a volcano. As the sharks are gaining on them, Rini uses Luna P to help speed the dinosaur along. They enter a cave, where Rini discovers that the young plesiosaur is injured, and uses Luna P to heal it. She names the animal Giraffe due to its long neck.

On the boat, we are unable to find Rini, despite that they have been searching for hours. I grow very scared, and make sure that the engine is working and there are no holes in hull. Smoke can be seen coming from the island. In the cave, Rini cooks fish caught by Giraffe on a hibachi grill. After they fall asleep, Giraffe's mother comes and wakes the baby, urging it to go with her, but it refuses.

The volcano on the island erupts and Raye, apparently through the power of her fire ritual training, sees Rini's face in the eruption. The girls and I transform.

In the meantime, a rockslide from the eruption has trapped the mother dinosaur and her baby in the cave. Rini escapes, and we find her. The Scouts try to stop the approaching lava stream with their attacks. Sailor Mars uses Mars Celestial Fire Surround, Sailor Jupiter uses Jupiter Thunderclap Zap, Sailor Venus uses Venus Love Chain Encircle, Sailor Mercury uses Mercury Ice Storm Splash, but nothing can stop the lava. Rini requests that the Scouts and I save the plesiosaurs, so Sailor Moon uses Moon Scepter Elimination while I use a jack-hammer on the rockslide to free them just in time before the lava stream reaches the cave.

Waking up on the boat later, Rini (not knowing yet that the five girls and I are in fact the Sailor Scouts and Mr. Downtown) asks what has happened to Giraffe. Serena says that the Scouts and Mr. Downtown saved them. The two dinosaurs appear swimming alongside the boat, Rini waves, and they leave.

Chapter 23:Naughty 'N' Nice

Serena dreams she is in a chapel, at her wedding with Darien, as the guests pop open bottles of champagne in celebration and she exclaims at how cold the spray is. She wakes up and realizes that she's still cold, and that her futon is wet. Serena and Luna are shocked, until Serena finds Rini under the blanket, realizing that the girl snuck into her bed and then wet herself in her sleep. Angry, Serena yells at Rini, waking everyone in the house in the process.

In the UFO, the Wiseman's projected image appears before Rubeus. The Wiseman predicts that the Small Lady's moonbeam will appear near a pedestrian bridge in Juban the next day, and Rubeus says he will order the Four Sisters to watch the area. He asks how the invasion of Crystal Tokyo is going, saying that the Nega Moon Clan should be in control of the city by now, but the Wiseman informs him that four Sailor Scouts are protecting the city from the Crystal Points alongside the Captain of Crystal Tokyo's Guard. Rubeus muses on whether those four Scouts are connected to the ones he has encountered and that the Captain looks a lot like Mr. Downtown, but the Wiseman simply orders him to find the Silver Crystal and vanishes.

The next morning at the Tsukino house, Serena and I have hung her wet futon outside in order to clean it. Sammy taunts her for having wet her bed, not believing Serena when she insists it was Rini's fault. Serena and I see Rini leaving the house and call after her, but the girl just runs away. Later, Luna chides Serena for being mean to Rini, saying that she must have been lonely to sneak into bed with her, and insists that we go find her. Serena is reluctant to go because she promised her friends she would go shopping with them, but Luna and I point out that we can't leave Rini alone because she might release her energy beam again. Reluctantly, Serena agrees.

Rini sits on the steps of a pedestrian bridge near Juban Park, holding Luna P and telling herself that it's normal for a kid to wet the bed. She remembers a time in the past when she had wet her bed at home, and how her mother had comforted her. She pulls out her Crystal Key, looking at it as she remembers that she was advised not to use the key unwisely, but tearfully declares that she wants to go home anyway. A portal opens above her and she begins to rise into the air, but she's only halfway to the portal when it closes again and she falls to the ground. She begins to cry, making the crescent moon appear on her forehead, and the ensuing moonbeam attracts Luna's attention, but also draws Bertie and Catzy. The two sisters approach Rini from opposite directions, blocking her escape until Luna P rolls under Bertie's foot and makes her fall. Rini runs but Catzy blocks her path, knocking Luna P away when it flies at her. As soon as she does, though, Luna leaps at her with claws extended and Rini flees. Catzy and Bertie soon follow after, leaving behind the injured Luna.

Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy are waiting for Serena and me, wondering why we're so late meeting them. Mina suggests that they wait a little bit longer, but Artemis spots Luna limping toward them and the four girls rush over to her. She tells them that Rini is in danger, and they leave Artemis to tend to Luna while they go to find Rini.

Serena and I spot Rini as the girl runs into a construction site and follow after her. Serena pauses behind a barrier, wondering if she should apologize to Rini, when the girl pushes the nose on Luna P; the distorted image of a woman Rini refers to as "Luna P" appears in Luna P's eye, and she tells Rini to be strong and trust in the Sailor Scouts who are her allies. Rini says that she is frightened because of what happened to her mother, and Luna P reminds the girl of the Scouts who protected her since she was small, saying that they are still fighting to protect both Crystal Tokyo and the world she is in now. The image then disappears and Rini hugs Luna P, crying, as Serena and I wonder at the conversation we just overheard. Before we can decide how to react, however, Catzy appears and confronts Rini.

Serena and I sneak away to transform, then confront Catzy, but the other three sisters appear and introduce themselves. The other four Sailor Scouts arrive as well and begin to do battle against the Four Sisters, and as Sailor Moon and I shield Rini protectively, I am struck by an attack from nowhere. Rubeus appears and introduces himself, saying that his mission is to destroy Crystal Tokyo of the future, and for that Rini must die. He attacks again and again, and as Sailor Moon and I are injured and falls to the ground Rini calls out our names, crying. We think back over our memories of Rini and force ourselves to stand, declaring that we will protect the girl no matter what. A rose strikes the ground in front of Rubeus, and Tuxedo Mask joins the fight. He counters Rubeus' attack with a volley of roses, giving Sailor Moon and I time to attack with Moon Scepter Elimination and Plasma Laser Blast, and the injured Rubeus orders the Four Sisters to retreat.

After the battle, Sailor Moon asks Rini if she really came from the future, and if she can tell the Scouts and me about the Nega Moon and what they want. Rini clings to Sailor Moon and begins to weep, begging the Scouts to protect her mother.

The Wiseman sits alone in his stronghold, smugly assuring himself that no matter how proud they are, Crystal Tokyo and the Small Lady's mother cannot avoid their fate. An image of Neo-Queen Serenity appears before him.

Chapter 24:Prediction of Doom

Serena is reading "Sleeping Beauty" to Rini as a bedtime story, but Rini thinks it's boring because she's already heard it. Serena chides her for being ungrateful and continues. Once finished, Serena asks Rini if she thinks it's romantic, but Rini has fail asleep. Serena is annoyed, but Luna and I tell her to let the girl sleep.

Darien is dreaming that he and Serena are getting married, but the dream turns to a nightmare as Serena turns into Princess Serena and the world crumbles around her. A mysterious voice tells him that if he ever gets close to Serena, the world will crumble and Princess Serena will be struck by misfortune. Darien demands to know who is making him see this dream over and over, and thinks it might be a trick.

After Darien wakes up, he looks at a photo of himself and Serena, wondering if the dream is a lie. Suddenly, the glass in the frame shatters and the Serena of the photo slumps over lifelessly. When he looks again, the picture is back to normal, but the glass is still broken. The next morning, Darien stands on a bridge looking into the water below, in which he sees Serena's smiling face. Serena and I appear and try to talk to him, but Darien brushes us off and continues with his morning jog, apologizing to Serena in his mind as he jogs away.

Later, Darien meets Andrew at the Fruits Parlor Crown. Andrew asks what's wrong, and Darien asks Andrew how he can get a girl to hate him. Andrew is confused by this question, but then a pretty waitress appears with Darien's order.

Serena, the other Scouts and I have gathered in Juban Park, and there we discuss Rini and Crystal Tokyo. Serena isn't really paying attention, and wonders why Darien is avoiding her. Luna and Artemis scold her, saying that they need to be worrying about the enemy. Serena gets annoyed when she hears a motorcyclist revving his engine and making lots of noise, but the motorcyclist turns out to be Darien, with the pretty waitress on the back of his bike. Serena confronts Darien and demands to know who the girl is, but Darien tells her it's none of her business. The waitress asks Darien who Serena is, and Darien says that she is just someone he knows. He drives off, leaving Serena in tears, leaning on me for support. As he drives away, he remembers his nightmare; he again mentally apologizes to Serena, thinking that he needs to avoid her until he can figure out what the dream means.

That night, at the Tsukino residence, Luna and I come across Serena stuffing herself in front of the fridge. When Luna asks why Serena isn't worried about putting on weight, Serena replies she doesn't care now that Darien has a new girlfriend (but I do care for her).

Rini overhears and is upset by this new information. She runs outside, and is so upset that she runs into the street and is nearly hit by a truck; this scares her enough that she releases a moonbeam. Serena and I notice, and Luna tells us that Rini isn't in the house. The Nega Moon Clan also notices, and Prizma and Avery track Rini down to Juban Park. The pair attack Rini, but Serena, Luna and I find her in time, and Serena and I transform. Luna and Sailor Moon get Rini away from Prizma and Avery while I distracted them, but the two villainesses unleash the Droid Hypnotica, who sends Sailor Moon into a hypnotic sleep.

The two sisters continue their attack on Rini but are interrupted by the Sailor Team. Realizing the odds are against them, Prizma and Avery depart, leaving Hypnotica to fight the Scouts and me. Hypnotica tries to put us to sleep as well, but Sailor Mars stops her attack with Mars Fireball Charge. Hypnotica is not destroyed, however, and says that as Sailor Moon continues to dream, she will use up all her energy and die. The Droid disappears into Sailor Moon's dream, and she begins to glow.

In her dream, Sailor Moon desperately tries to get to Darien, begging him not to leave, but he is always just out of reach. In the real world, the other Scouts and I try to wake her up with no success; Sailor Mars finally slaps Sailor Moon, but all it does is cause Sailor Moon to murmur Darien's name in her sleep.

Luna and I see this, and remembering Serena's despair earlier that night, dash off toward Darien's apartment. Luna wakes Darien by jumping upon him, and then she and I tearfully beg him to help; she can't understand why he is suddenly being so cruel to the one he loves (though I have a feeling), and Darien can't answer. He is reluctant to help, until Luna and I tell him that Sailor Moon is about to die.

Darien drives toward Juban Park on his motorcycle, transforming into Tuxedo Mask as he goes (Luna and I slowly, by comparison, follow him on my roller blades; transformed from my boots by tapping them together once), and begs Serena to stay alive till he gets there.

Serena is still trapped in her dream, despite her friends' efforts to wake her. They are becoming increasingly alarmed by the time Tuxedo Mask, Luna and I arrive. He tries to wake Sailor Moon, but can't. He thinks of the nightmare again, but when he hears Sailor Moon call out for him in her sleep, he realizes that only one thing will awaken her; he asks for her forgiveness, and then kisses her. Inside the dream, Sailor Moon finally reaches Darien, and Hypnotica's power is broken. Sailor Moon awakens, and Sailor Mercury says her energy has been revived by the power of love. Everyone is relieved and Rini, remembering her bedtime story, comments that the fairytale came true.

Hypnotica reappears and attacks Tuxedo Mask, leaving herself open to my knife throw, and then Sailor Moon uses Moon Scepter Elimination to destroy her. He congratulates her on her victory, making her exclaim happily that he does love her after all. Tuxedo Mask remembers his vision, however, and insists that he does not. He crushes a rose in his hand, and then drops it on the ground and leaves. Sailor Moon drops to her knees, devastated. Darien goes down to the waterfront, where he whispers an apology to Serena and starts to cry.

The next day, Serena and I meet the waitress who turns out to be Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Foreman, Andrew's younger sister. Lizzie also already has a boyfriend, and says that Darien was just giving her a ride so she wouldn't be late for a date with him. Serena is delighted at this news, and while she doesn't understand why Darien is avoiding her, she resolves to win his love back no matter what.

Chapter 25:Enemies No More

The Wiseman tells Rubeus that Prince Diamond is furious about his repeated failures, and warns that he does not have much time left in which to complete his mission. Rubeus angrily says that he doesn't need to be told that, and the Wiseman suggests that he go to the Hikawa Shrine, one of the former Crystal Points, in search of the Small Lady. Rubeus agrees to send Catzy, but the Wiseman tells him something bad is going to happen to her if he does. Rubeus merely shrugs and says that he doesn't care; she is merely one of his subordinates.

While Raye and Chad are shopping, Chad bumps into Catzy, who angrily tells him to watch where he's going. While he is picking everything up, Catzy recognizes him from the martial arts class, and quickly takes her things from him and leaves. Chad stares after her, and when Raye yells at him for it, he says he knows her from somewhere.

When she returns to the UFO, Rubeus is waiting for her. He embraces her affectionately and says she must go back to the Hikawa Shrine, because the Small Lady will appear there. She promises that she will kill the Small Lady, even if it costs her life, and he smiles and tells her to be certain to succeed. As he starts to leave Catzy gives him a bottle of cologne, but he "accidentally" crushes it in his hand and departs.

Catzy arrives at the Hikawa Shrine to be greeted by an overenthusiastic Chad, and escapes him by purchasing a fortune. She exults over its promise of "great luck" but her excitement is dampened when Rubeus contacts her and chides her for not finding the Small Lady yet. He tells her to kill any girls who look like the Small Lady and cuts off the transmission with a fond farewell, and Catzy blushes as she declares that she knew Rubeus loved her. As she starts to walk away she spots Raye chasing Chad around with a broom and sniffs disdainfully at them.

Mina and Lita sit together at a cafe with Luna and Artemis, complaining about how the rest of us are all busy and they're stuck with the cats. Artemis observes that they're the only ones with nothing to do, which earns him a smack from Mina.

At the Hikawa Shrine, Serena and I are reading manga while Raye complains about Chad. We are interrupted by Catzy, who is disguised as a cosmetics saleswoman. The sales pitch turns into a discussion of Serena and Darien's relationship, and Catzy declares that she shouldn't pursue someone who treats her coldly. Raye decides she doesn't want to buy anything, and when Catzy suggests that they also have products for younger girls, says that there aren't any there. Catzy departs again, telling herself that she just needs to wait for the Small Lady to show up.

As Serena and I leave the shrine we passes Rini on her way up the stairs and after a brief exchange have to run to try to catch our departing bus. When Rini reaches the shrine she is immediately attacked by Catzy and almost captured, but Chad arrives and hits Catzy with his broom. Furious, she launches her Ice Fire attack at him. Raye hears the commotion and comes to investigate, and is in turn attacked as well. Chad defends her from the blast of fire, though, and is wounded.

Now furious, Raye transforms into Sailor Mars and attacks Catzy. As the two of them fight, Sailor Mars realizes that one of Catzy's attacks is about to strike the unconscious Chad, and she is wounded as she pulls him to safety. Catzy mocks the two of them, but Sailor Mars's reply manages to make her momentarily doubt that Rubeus does love her. Catzy refuses to think about it and goes to attack Rini, but Tuxedo Mask arrives and takes the girl away. As she is distracted, Catzy is struck by Sailor Mars' Mars Celestial Fire Surround attack.

Rubeus arrives and expresses disappointment in Catzy's continued failures. He disdainfully tells her that he never loved her and that she was merely a pawn for him. He then gives her a space-time bomb, saying that it is a far more useful present than the cosmetics she gave him, and tells her to use it to destroy Sailor Mars. Catzy tearfully accepts the "gift" and is about to perform a suicide attack but is stopped by the Sailor Scouts and me. Catzy, feeling she has nothing left, goes on a rampage and begins attacking us, all the while screaming that she has lost everything.

Sailor Mars becomes sympathetic to her plight and blocks Sailor Jupiter's attack with her own body, much to our shock. She then asks Sailor Moon if Catzy can be helped. Luna and Artemis tell her to use the Silver Crystal, and Sailor Moon then heals Catzy.

Later, Catzy pays a visit to the Hikawa Shrine to see Raye again. She has become a cosmetics saleswoman for real, and Raye is glad to see that she is happy now.

Chapter 26:Checkmate

Serena and Amy are playing a game of chess in Serena's room as Lita, Rini, Luna and I watch. Serena loses, and Amy tells her that she needs to be calm and accurate to play chess. Rini teases Serena about her loss and Serena challenges her to a game, but is defeated again, then I decide to play Amy and the match results in a last minute victory for her.

In the Nega Moon Clan's UFO, Rubeus and the three eldest Sisters watch an image of Catzy working in a beauty shop. Bertie wonders why Catzy wanted to become a normal human, and the others condemn her as a traitor. Rubeus reveals the next Crystal Point: the Chess Tower. Bertie volunteers to contaminated it with Nega Energy, but she is the only one currently focused on the mission, as Prizma and Avery are plotting against her and Rubeus secretly wants to get rid of all four sisters.

Outside the Chess Tower, Amy, Serena, Lita and I talk about the upcoming chess tournament that Amy is going to enter. Amy says that she only plays chess because she likes it, but a disguised Bertie arrives and gets into an argument with the girls when she insists that only winning is important. Amy goes inside and meets with her grandfather's friend, the owner of the tower. As the two of them are playing chess together, Amy notices the now-undisguised Bertie running by.

Bertie reaches the center of the Crystal Point and uses her Dark Water attack to release the Nega Energy. Amy finds her and tries to stop her, but Bertie turns and attacks her. Amy is forced to transform into Sailor Mercury in front of Bertie, and uses Mercury Ice Storm Splash to defend herself. Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter and I arrive and come to the rescue, and after being hit by Sailor Jupiter's Jupiter Thunderclap Zap attack Bertie withdraws. Sailor Mercury tells us that her identity was just revealed to their enemy.

Back at the UFO, Prizma and Avery mock Bertie for her failure, and she resolves that she would rather die than get humiliated again. Insisting that she doesn't need anyone's help, she returns to the Chess Tower and hypnotizes the receptionist to enter the chess tournament.

On the day of the tournament, Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina, Catzy and I sit in the stands to cheer their Amy on, and there we meet the owner of the Chess Tower. We watch the competitors on a large screen as Amy and Bertie defeat all of their opponents one by one, and Catzy sees through Bertie's disguise.

Amy and Bertie meet again in the final match of the tournament, and Bertie asks if she can use her own chess pieces. Amy agrees, commenting on how pretty the pieces are, and the two of them shake hands. As the game progresses, Amy seems to be losing at first but turns it around and puts Bertie's king in check. Bertie becomes angry and freezes the camera in the playing hall, dropping her disguise. As she finally realizes who her opponent truly was, Amy transforms into Sailor Mercury.

We realize something is wrong and transform together, rushing to join Mercury. When we burst into the playing hall, though, Bertie traps us in an ice bubble so strong that not even Sailor Mars' Mars Celestial Fire Surround attack can break it (nor can I pop with the Moon Hilt). Bertie demands that they finish the match, but with her own conditions; she rearranges the pieces to give herself an advantage, then says that every time Sailor Mercury loses a piece, part of her body will be frozen. Though Bertie offers to let her go free if she gives up, Sailor Mercury insists on playing to save our lives, saying that we are important people to her and she must protect us.

Prizma and Avery also arrive, wanting to take part in the defeat of the Scouts and me. As Bertie moves to take another one of Sailor Mercury's chess pieces, however, Tuxedo Mask throws a rose which shatters Bertie's chess piece, cancelling her magic and freeing us. The two sisters tell Bertie that she must pay for her failure with her life; she complies and uses her attack Dark Water Full Power which will kill both us and her. She is willing to die because she is convinced that trust and love are foolish ideas. Catzy rushes in and finally manages to convince Bertie that she too can feel love. Catzy and Bertie embrace, and Sailor Moon uses Moon Crystal Healing Activation to heal Bertie.

Later, Bertie and Catzy play chess together in Serena's room. Bertie still cheats, but the two sisters obviously love each other.

Chapter 27:Sibling Rivalry

Catzy and Bertie are at the Hikawa Shrine, raking leaves and cooking sweet potatoes with the Inner Scouts, Rini and me. Bertie comments that it is nice to have friends, since the two of them didn't have any before. Rini begins to eat a potato, and Serena asks if she could have half. When Rini eats the whole potato, Serena gets angry and begins to chase her.

Prizma and Avery watch their newly healed sisters from the UFO. Rubeus soon arrives, and gives Prizma a Nega Moon Strobe that will increase her power. Rubeus then gives the two an ultimatum: kill the Sailor Scouts, the "Small Lady", and their two traitor sisters, or they will not be allowed to return.

Back at the Hikawa Shrine, Serena begins to pig out on sweet potatoes. Lita and I comment that Serena will get fat from eating so much, and Raye suggests that Darien rejected Serena because she was like that. A bright light shines in the sky, and some light beams shoot at Rini. Catzy pushes Rini out of the way, but gets captured in the process, along with Bertie.

Serena and I move Rini to the closet and tell her to stay there. Rini instead runs to a window after we leave, and there sees us transform into the Sailor Scouts and Mr. Downtown, unknowingly revealing our secret identities to Rini. Sailor Mercury uses her computer to locate the evil energy and the Scouts and I run off. Rini chases after us.

Catzy and Bertie are being held near a bridge that is under construction, trapped in a ball of energy by Prizma and Avery. Avery asks Prizma if she could use the Nega Moon Strobe, but Prizma refuses, as she is enjoying her newfound power. Catzy and Bertie try to reason with Prizma, asking her and Avery to quit fighting the Sailor Scouts, but Prizma disagrees with them.

The Sailor Scouts and I arrive and Prizma immediately begins using her power. Prizma deflects Sailor Jupiter's Jupiter Thunderclap Zap attack and blasts her back. Mercury uses her computer to find out that Prizma is powered up from the Nega Moon Strobe. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars use their attacks, but Prizma is able to defend herself from them, and she blasts the Scouts and me back with her Dark Thunder attack amplified by the power of the Nega Moon Strobe. Catzy and Bertie plead with Prizma not to hurt us, but Prizma refuses to listen. Prizma then blasts Catzy and Bertie along with Avery. The energy ball dissolves and Bertie and Catzy fall, but Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars catch them. Sailor Moon and I go up to Avery and ask if she is all right. Avery is shocked to find out that we care about her.

Prizma begins to prepare for another attack. Sailor Mercury uses her Mercury Bubbles Blast to create a fog, and then Sailor Venus uses her Venus Love Chain Encircle attack to knock the Nega Moon Strobe out of Prizma's hand. Sailor Jupiter then blasts Prizma. The other three Sisters gather around Prizma, and then Rubeus appears. Rubeus states that he hadn't expected the Nega Moon sisters to beat the Sailor Scouts, but he will use the power of the Nega Moon Strobe so that everyone will die together.

The Nega Moon Strobe creates a hole to another dimension which begins to draw everything into it. Prizma tries to use her remaining Nega Energy, but it doesn't work and she almost gets sucked into the hole. The other three sisters then rescue Prizma. After a brief appearance by Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon suggests that the Scouts go into the hole to destroy the Nega Moon Strobe (while I stay behind). The Sailor Scouts jump into the hole (though not before I tie a rope around each of their waists as a way to pull them out when they're done), find the Nega Moon Strobe, and then use the Sailor Planet Power to destroy it.

After the dimension hole closes, Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal to turn Prizma and Avery into humans. Rini shows up and watches the transformation, discovering the Silver Crystal in the process. Back in the UFO, Rubeus is furious over the defeat by the Sailor Scouts and punches one of his mirrors.

The next day, the four sisters open up a cosmetics shop together. Prizma begins to get upset at Bertie, who is trying on the makeup. Serena and Raye then begin to squabble with each other, much to the dismay of me and the other three Scouts.

Chapter 28:Rubeus Evens the Score

Rini is in shock and still can't believe that Serena and the other girls and I are the Sailor Scouts and Mr. Downtown. She wonders if she can steal the Imperium Silver Crystal now as she's become friends with us and the Sailor Scouts have rescued her time and time again.

In the UFO, Rubeus is interrupted by the arrival of Emerald who has come to report from the future. She tells Rubeus that Prince Diamond is not happy with him at all and that if he doesn't get Rini and the crystal before the end of the day he will have to face their wrath.

At the Tsukino residence, Serena and I arrive home and run past Rini who is still in shock in the hallway. Serena changes clothes for a meeting with the Scouts, forgetting to take her locket with her as she and I run out the door.

At the meeting, Artemis and Luna are briefing us on the enemy and telling us to be ready. Serena meanwhile is pigging out on Lita's cookies that she baked.

Back at Serena's house, Rini is helping Ikuko bake pancakes. She tells Rini that she's baking extras for Sammy, Serena and me because she loves them. Rini tells her that Serena doesn't appreciate what a good mom she is.

Later on, Rini walks into Serena's room and sees the locket. She decides not to take it because Sailor Moon has always saved her but when Serena comes home and tells her mom that she doesn't want any pancakes as she ate too many of Lita's cookies (even though I would happily have some), Rini decides that Serena doesn't deserve it and take the locket and runs away.

As Luna, Serena and I run up to her room, we realize that the locket has been taken and Rini is missing and tell the other girls to help search Tokyo for her.

Rini meanwhile is ready to go back to the future and tries to use her Crystal Key but it doesn't work! She begins to cry and releases the Moon Beam. Rubeus arrives almost immediately but is beaten off by Sailor Jupiter, Mercury, Venus and Mars. Sailor Mars grabs Rini and carries her away from the fight. As they're running though, Rini tells her that she knows she's Raye.

As Mercury, Jupiter and Venus catch up to them, Rini tells them that they're only looking for her because they know she has the crystal. They try to tell Rini that they love her and want to protect her but Rini won't listen and manages to run away again.

Rini runs to Darien's apartment and sleeps for a bit there. As he goes into the kitchen to cook Rini some pancakes, Serena and I come around and she screams at Darien's door if he has seen Rini. Rini then runs over to the balcony and used Luna P to transform into a parachute and jumps off the balcony to the street below.

Rini then uses the Crystal Key successfully which opens the time portal but it's closed by the arrival of Rubeus' UFO which lowers itself into the streets of Tokyo, causing a massive scare among the people in the area.

Sailor Venus, Mars and Jupiter attack the UFO with Venus Love Chain Encircle, Mars Celestial Fire Surround and Jupiter Thunderclap Zap but it has no effect whatsoever.

Rubeus then hits them with a super strong gravity beam. The Sailor Scouts then decide to perform the Sailor Planet Power move even though Sailor Moon isn't with them as it may be their only hope. They each call out their planets' names and attack with the move but it still has no impact on the UFO.

Tuxedo Mask arrives and takes Rini to safety however, Rubeus quickly reverses the gravity beam and sucks Sailor Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury into the UFO, taking them prisoner as Serena and I, unable to do anything look up in horror.

Chapter 29: Rubeus Strikes Out

Rubeus has captured Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury! He announces that if Sailor Moon and I want our friends back we have to hand over the Imperium Silver Crystal and Rini.

Serena, Rini, Tuxedo Mask and I, who are hiding in the streets below, don't know what to do and just watch as the giant UFO leaves the Tokyo area.

In the UFO, Emerald appears and tells Rubeus that if he doesn't succeed this time, he will be left behind.

Back in Tokyo, Rini is standing on a rooftop by herself looking concerned. Darien walks up to her and asks what's wrong. Rini explains that she's wondering why her crystal key didn't work. Darien tells her that if it had she would be in the future now with Serena's locket. This upsets Rini. Darien tells her that it's time that she explain everything to them.

Downstairs in Darien's apartment Serena and I are discussing the situation with Luna and Artemis. We consider the possibility of giving Rubeus what he wants but then she begins to cry and says that she's grown to love Rini despite how much she annoys her. I decide to take her out onto the balcony for some fresh air.

Luna and Artemis then begin to think of possible ways to trick Rubeus. Luna suggests that they could give Rubeus a fake crystal! Artemis wonders what to do about Rini and then they both think of disguising themselves as her but quickly realize how ridiculous their plan is.

Darien and Rini come in and ask where Serena and I are. We had snuck out to face Rubeus on our own while Artemis and Luna were talking! Darien then turns around and sees that Rini has also disappeared!

Serena and I, who are on the streets running to face Rubeus by ourselves transform into Sailor Moon and Mr. Downtown. As the UFO once more lowers itself into Tokyo, Rubeus' voice welcomes Sailor Moon, me _and_ Rini. We turn around and are shocked to see Rini behind us. A powerful force beam then lifts the three of us up into the UFO. Darien, Luna and Artemis arrive but are too late to save us.

As we arrive in the UFO, Sailor Moon laughs and tells Rubeus that this little girl is her cousin "Trini" (I don't even know where Serena came up with that one), and not Rini at all. Rubeus doesn't buy this though.

Sailor Moon and I then attack Rubeus with Moon Scepter Elimination and Plasma Laser Blast but Rubeus activates a nearby crystal that creates a shield that blocks the attack.

Rini runs to grab the crystal while Sailor Moon and I fight Rubeus but is shocked by the force field surrounding it. Sailor Moon screams out Rini's name, which makes Rubeus laugh and ask if she meant "Trini".

Sailor Moon and I continue to attack but with little result. Rubeus then activates the negative gravity beam which blasts Sailor Moon and me to the floor. I try to keep myself up with the jet-pack feature of my backpack, but the continuous strain of the gravity causes my backpack to malfunction and break. Sailor Moon manages to stand up, however, and resist it much to Rubeus' surprise.

Rini notices that when she hits the field the crystal weakens. She waits for the right moment and then charges at the field and grabs the crystal. Sailor Moon then attacks one more time with Moon Scepter Elimination which Rubeus knocks aside and then blasts Sailor Moon into a nearby pillar.

It's at this time that my consciousness fades away, but I find myself resisting the negative gravity beam (my body is not listening to my mind at this time). When Rubeus tries to blast me, his attack just bounces off. I'm feeling the same warmth on my forehead that I felt on my twelfth birthday. Clasping my hands together, a white sphere of pure energy appears in my hands, and grows in size to 4 ft. in diameter. There is only one thing in my sub-conscious right now: Rubeus tried to kill the Moon Princess, he must suffer ANNIHILATION! I hurl the energy sphere at Rubeus, but he manages to survive the blast from it. However, his earrings fall off and shatter, which frees the Sailor Scouts and causes the UFO to go into self-destruct mode.

The Sailor Scouts and I all link hands and use the Sailor Teleport to take ourselves and Rini to safety in the streets below (apparently after using that energy sphere, I have gained some of the same agility and abilities as the Sailor Scouts).

Emerald then appears and laughs at Rubeus and tells him that he's out of the Nega Moon family. Rubeus begs her to take him with her but she refuses and disappears. The UFO then explodes, killing Rubeus in the process.

Down in Tokyo, the Sailor Scouts, Rini and I all look at the exploding UFO in the sky and everyone rejoices but me. I'm wondering why and how I was able to produce that energy sphere, even when I wasn't controlling my own actions.

In the future, Emerald tells Prince Diamond that Rubeus fails. Prince Diamond then tells Emerald that she is now in charge of taking over the past and capturing Rini and the crystal.

After she leaves, he opens a hologram of Neo Queen Serenity and thinks to himself how beautiful she is.

Chapter 30:The Secret of the Luna Sphere

Rini runs through the darkness, fleeing something that terrifies her. Suddenly she is confronted by an ominous male Droid. Rini asks who he is, and the Droid says that she should know that, and he will take her to her mother; he then opens his cloak, revealing a Dark Crystal against a starry field. Rini falls into darkness, and then cries out to her mother as a crystal covered city is destroyed with explosions of bright light.

In the Nega Moon Clan's Headquarters, Emerald and Sapphire bow before Prince Diamond, who comments on the Dark Crystal. Sapphire doesn't understand why they are bothering with the twentieth century. Emerald says she will take over where Rubeus left off and promises she won't fail like him. Sapphire seems unconvinced, and says he doesn't think they need to go after the Silver Crystal or "the Small Lady" at all; he thinks the Dark Crystal is invincible. Diamond summons the Wiseman, who tells Sapphire that until the Silver Crystal is destroyed their own crystal will not be invincible. Diamond says their ambitions follow the energy of the crystal.

All the girls, the cats and I have gathered in Serena's bedroom, where Rini lies unconscious in Serena's bed. Serena is in tears because even the doctor does not know what is wrong with Rini, and she is afraid for the girl. As we try to calm Serena down, Rini begins to talk in her sleep. She speaks of the Dark Crystal and "those people," then as she cries out to "Luna P," Luna P's eyes light up and it lifts into the air to hover over the unconscious girl. Luna P changes into a translucent orb in which appears the image of a woman who introduces herself as Sailor Pluto. Pluto says that the Dark Crystal is invading the mind of the girl who she refers to as "Small Lady," and will destroy her if they don't do anything. Sailor Pluto asks the girls to enter Rini's mind so that they can save her, and they agree readily (I'm staying out of her mind as an external defense).

The girls, along with Luna and Artemis, awaken to find themselves in the ruins of a city which Amy guesses to be Crystal Tokyo. Raye says that this could just be what Crystal Tokyo looks like in Rini's mind, and not in the real future. The girls then hear Rini's cries, and follow them to find the girl cowering in fear and crying for her mother. She does not recognize them, though, and Amy surmises that the Rini they see is dreaming of a time before she came to the 20th Century and met them. Believing the girls to be more enemies, Rini runs off, and is attacked by the Droid she was running from before.

The girls catch up with her, and transform when they see what is happening. They confront the Droid, who is unimpressed and attacks them with his scythe. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus combine Mars Celestial Fire Surround and Venus Love Chain Encircle against him but it is ineffective. When they question him he replies that Rini knows the reason, and Rini runs away again. The others tell Sailor Moon to protect Rini and, after she follows, stay behind to fight the Droid.

When Sailor Moon catches up to and confronts Rini, the child accuses the Sailor Scouts of being allies of the Nega Moon Clan who ravaged Crystal Tokyo and harmed her mother. Sailor Moon tells Rini that she has come to help her and is not a friend of the Clan, but Rini doesn't believe her. Finally, Rini tells Sailor Moon she will trust her if the Scouts can save Rini's mother.

Rini takes Sailor Moon to the Crystal Palace, where her mother sleeps. Sailor Moon tries to get inside, but Rini shows her that the Palace is surrounded by an energy barrier powered by the Dark Crystal. The cats arrive to tell Sailor Moon that the other Scouts are in trouble, and she tells them to watch Rini while she returns to help her friends, but before she leaves she promises Rini that she will help save the girl's mother. Sailor Moon returns to find the Scouts and the Droid in a stand-off, and tells the other girls about Rini's mother being trapped in the Palace. Sailor Venus suggests that if they save Rini's mother, perhaps that will cure her illness. Sailor Moon agrees but informs them of the problem of the barrier.

The Scouts decide to kill the Droid, but Sailor Venus warns Sailor Moon that he is difficult, as thus far none of their attacks have worked against him. Rini approaches and sees the Sailor Scouts being attacked by the Droid, and all but Sailor Moon are knocked out. Luna begs Rini to open her heart to everyone, as Sailor Moon valiantly tries to attack the Droid with her Moon Scepter and is overpowered. The Droid catches sight of Rini when the girl cries out after seeing Sailor Moon get hurt. He threatens her and Sailor Moon tells her to run. The Droid strikes the ground with his scythe, creating a crevasse, and as Rini falls in Sailor Moon manages to grab onto her hand. Rini asks her why she did this, and Sailor Moon tells her it is because they are friends. Sailor Moon struggles to keep a hold on Rini, who tells her to let go before she falls into the crevasse herself, but Sailor Moon says she can't do this because the Sailor Scouts came to save her.

Rini is moved by this, and remembers Sailor Pluto telling her about the Sailor Scouts, as well as the time Darien used a Tuxedo Mask puppet to tell her that Sailor Moon was invincible. Rini asks Sailor Moon if this is true, and she replies that it will be if Rini would open her heart and trust the Sailor Scouts. The Droid appears behind Sailor Moon, but Rini tells her to kill him, and when the Droid attacks Sailor Moon, she defends herself with her Moon Scepter. As he struggles against her, a pink aura appears around her and she creates an energy surge which blasts the Droid away. The pink aura lifts Rini to safety as Sailor Moon destroys the Droid with her Moon Scepter Elimination attack.

The Sailor Scouts, cats, and Rini enter the Crystal Palace and find Rini's mother resting within a glowing crystal. Rini thanks Sailor Moon and the rest of the Scouts, reassuring them that she is okay now. As the room fills with rainbow colored light, Sailor Moon says that they are always with her, and Rini agrees. Serena and her friends awaken in her bedroom with me and are thanked by Sailor Pluto, who says that Rini will be okay now.

Rini awakens, and seeing the image of Sailor Pluto, tells her she wants to return to the future. Pluto, however, says she isn't ready and that the enemy is sure to return to the 20th Century with a new plot, so she should help protect that era instead of the future. Sailor Pluto then asks the Sailor Scouts and me to look after Rini and not let go of the Silver Crystal. As Rini hugs Serena and begins to weep, Serena makes a mental promise to protect her, the Silver Crystal, and the future.

Chapter 31:Emerald Takes Over

As Serena, Rini and I walk down the street, Serena tells Rini that she will treat her to anything she wants for the day to celebrate her recovery - but then takes it back, because she doesn't have any money. Rini is annoyed by this, and demands that Serena keep her word. We then run into Darien, who promises to treat her to something affordable. Serena agrees to this plan with false cheer and run away with me in tow, leaving the two of them alone. Once out of sight, she tells Luna that she wants Rini to spend time with Darien to make her feel better, but Serena refuses to join them because she would be too jealous seeing them together, even though I know Serena wants Darien back very badly.

In the 30th Century, Prince Diamond, Sapphire, and Emerald discuss the failures of Rubeus and the Four Sisters. Emerald proposes that they transfer the power of the Dark Crystal to the twentieth century and fill it with Nega Energy. In order to do this, she says, she will locate Negative Points and use the Dark Henge that Sapphire has constructed for her to drive wedges into them, filling them with Nega Energy until they grow sufficiently to open a Dark Gate. With the Dark Gate, they can transfer the power of the Dark Crystal and cover the entire Earth with darkness. Prince Diamond agrees to the plan, and Emerald gleefully promises to be successful.

Back in the present, Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina go to the newly opened Maxi-5 cake shop, which is having an "all you can eat" grand opening special. As the four girls enter the shop, the newly-arrived Emerald walks by and discovers that the shop is a Negative Point. Serena and I walk by shortly thereafter and immediately she declares that she will binge on cake to forget about her troubles, much to my dismay.

As the patrons of the cake shop enjoy themselves, they notice Serena and Emerald at the serving table shoving cakes into their mouths (and Serena making me hold onto any cake she wants to save for later). When our friends come over to try to stop Serena from pigging out, Serena throws a fit. Emerald then notices the other patrons of the shop staring at her and murmuring about her rude behavior. Suddenly embarrassed, she quickly leaves, then vows revenge on those who looked down on her.

Now sitting with our friends at their table (and my hands now free), Serena continues to gorge herself on cake while crying to Raye and Mina about the situation with Darien and Rini. In the meantime, Emerald has taken out the staff in the back of the restaurant, and plants a Dark Henge on the Negative Point. While the Henge grows, Emerald summons the Droid Marzipan to protect it; the Droid takes on the appearance of a waitress at the shop while Emerald be-spells the cakes.

Darien and Rini arrive at the shop and find Serena and the rest of us there. When Serena and Rini begin to bicker, Darien starts to back away, but then notices the other patrons of the shop are suddenly frozen in place. He senses something about the "waitress" and hurls a platter at her, and Marzipan drops her disguise. The Droid attacks by firing frosting from tubes on her arms, and when it strikes objects in the shop it turns them into sweets. Darien orders the girls and me to get Rini away, saying that he will take care of the situation, and we hurry off.

Once out of the way, the girls comment that this will be good exercise after eating all those cakes. We put Rini into the care of Luna and Artemis, then transform (my Mr. Downtown outfit has slightly changed since I lost my backpack: Now I have a strap on pouch I use to carry the Moon Hilt around). When we confront the Droid, though, Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and I are surprised by how fast she is and are caught by her attack. Sailor Mercury realizes that the Droid's power has made the our bodies fragile, like sugar candy, and says that if we aren't careful we could shatter.

Marzipan turns her attack on Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon again, then as she is about to finish them off, Tuxedo Mask hurls a rose at her and stops her attack. He makes a speech about how sugar candies can melt, and Sailor Mercury realizes that he was hinting at what Marzipan's body was made of. She uses Mercury Ice Storm Splash, which overwhelms the Droid's attacks and releases the rest of us. Now freed, I hurl the knife at her crystal and Sailor Moon uses Moon Scepter Elimination on the stunned Droid and destroys her, which also shatters the Dark Henge.

Emerald realizes that her plan has failed, and is dismayed to find the cake shop back to normal. The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and I confront her, and after an exchange of insults, Emerald introduces herself. As we cover our ears in pain inflicted by Emerald's laugh, she disappears, and we observe that this is our new enemy.

Chapter 32:Promises Fulfilled

Serena and I run into school late again, and crashes into Melvin just as we are about to enter the classroom. Molly arrives and says that Ms. Haruna will be there later, which prompts Serena to complain about how she could've eaten more breakfast. Molly and Melvin start talking about something called "promise rings," which puzzles Serena; they explain these are handmade bracelets that supposedly grant you wishes, and start showing her how to make them.

After school and a brief conversation with Amy and Lita, Serena and I bump into Darien on our way to the store to look at promise rings. Serena tries calling out to him but he ignores her until she trips and falls to the ground, at which point he stops to help her. Serena asks why he is mad at her, but Darien says it's no one's fault but his own, and leaves us alone and Serena crying.

In the meantime, Emerald has found another Negative Point located on the roof of the store above where the promise ring class is being held. She summons a Droid named Regalia to keep surveillance and leaves, dreaming about Prince Diamond.

Amy, Lita and I decide to cheer her Serena up by helping her make promise rings. After getting the supplies we need, we go to class and meet up with Molly and Melvin. Despite all the help from the young woman teaching the class, Serena simply doesn't understand the instructions and can't make a promise ring. She leaves with the others once the class is over, and once the room is empty the teacher is revealed to be Regalia in disguise. She reports in to Emerald on her progress, saying that the promise rings people are making will taint their wearers with Nega Energy.

Back at her house, Serena tries to make a promise ring by herself and falls asleep on her table, while Luna, Rini and I watch her with concern. While she sleeps she has a dream about her and Darien's wedding, but the dream turns into a nightmare in which an explosion separates them, then she hears a voice ordering Darien to get away from the Princess. Serena wakes with a start and picks up a framed photo of Darien and herself, but to her horror the glass cracks.

Serena and I go to Darien's apartment while Rini and Luna wait for us outside. She pounds in vain on Darien's door while he tries to get her to leave, but when she finally mentions her nightmare he allows us inside. Downstairs, Rini observes that Serena and I have been in there for a while, and although even Rini is wearing one of the promise rings, she notes that Serena still hasn't finished the one she was making (I finished mine, but choose not to wear it).

Serena tells Darien that now that she knows about the dream, she's sure it doesn't matter as long as he doesn't push her away. However, Darien explains that he's had the dream so often that he's sure it is in truth not just a dream, but a premonition of the future. I come clean and reveal that I've been having the same dream for as long as Darien, but it makes me want to protect Serena even more. Serena keeps insisting that as long as they're together, she doesn't care about danger, but Darien insists they can't be together and pushes us back out the door. He leans against the door, obviously upset, listening to her sobbing and pounding on the door from outside.

When Serena and I finally go downstairs, we sees that the promise ring Rini is wearing is acting up. Luna quickly tears it off with her teeth and throws it to the ground. Serena and I approach them and Luna explains what happened. Just then Amy calls on the communicator and informs us that the other students in the promise ring class are showing similar symptoms.

When Serena, Rini, Luna and I arrive at the building, we can see the Dark Henge on the roof, which has by now grown considerably. Serena and I transform and confront Regalia on the roof. The Droid attacks us with its rings, but Sailor Moon and I avoid the attack, and Tuxedo Mask arrives to distract it. As the Dark Power amplifies the Droid's power, though, Tuxedo Mask is trapped by one of its energy rings.

Sailor Mercury arrives and freezes the rings, and the other Sailor Scouts deflect the attacks. Sailor Moon and I then take the chance to destroy Regalia, which in turn destroys the Dark Henge and removes the Dark Power's influence on the other students in the promise ring class. Emerald greets us and mentions how all of this doesn't matter, since she will still open the Dark Gate and destroy Crystal Tokyo with the power of the Dark Crystal.

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon that they will protect their city and Crystal Tokyo, and promises to fight alongside us before disappearing. Sailor Moon wants to follow him, but she doesn't until the other Scouts and I, especially Sailor Mars, encourage her to go after him anyway.

Serena rushes through the streets in search of Darien, and finds him waiting for her, apparently having come to terms with the situation. They embrace and Serena thinks that, even if they can't get married, she doesn't care as long as they can be together right now. Darien nods, and they kiss. The next evening, Darien comes over to the Tsukino house for dinner, and manages to get on Kenji's good side.

Chapter 33:No Thanks, Nurse Venus

It is almost Christmas, and as people wearing face masks walk the streets of Tokyo a news report plays in a store window talking about the influenza outbreak. Emerald pauses to watch the news and gloats about her plan to spread Nega Energy through this new strain of influenza. Mina walks past, looking around at all the people, and declares that it is time for her to take action.

At the Hikawa Shrine, Raye receives a phone call from Lita. Both of them have the flu, and Lita says that Serena and Amy are also ill (luckily, I'm not), but there is one Sailor Scout who is still full of energy. Just then Mina arrives, enthusiastically swinging her cat carrier (as Artemis loudly protests) and announcing that she is there to help. Lita listens to this over the phone with a wince, then looks around at her apartment that Mina had already destroyed.

Mina makes rice porridge for Raye, saying that she made it right this time, and Artemis observes that Mina had already tried to make it for both Lita and Amy. This attempt turned out no better than the previous two, however, and everything else that Mina attempts to do to help her sick friend only backfires until Raye finally loses her temper and kicks Mina out. Undaunted, Mina hurries off through the shopping center toward Serena's house, ignoring Artemis' suggestion that she stop trying to "help" people.

In the meantime, Emerald watches her Dark Henge grow, certain that this time her plan will work and she will be able to please Prince Diamond.

Raye calls Serena and me to warn us about Mina, but I tell her we already have someone here who is full of energy. The call is interrupted when Rini calls for help, as she was trying to hang the laundry and instead almost fell off the balcony. She is saved by Ikuko, who asks Serena and me to take care of her. The two bicker briefly and Serena says aloud that she wishes there was someone who could play with Rini, whereupon Mina appears and declares that she will take on that duty and every other task that needs to be done, then firmly shoos Serena off to bed despite her protests.

As Serena and the sick Luna attempt to get some rest, Mina and Rini appear dressed as nurses with me as a doctor (much to my protest and Serena's fear) and try to tend to our patients. This attempt turns out about as well as Mina's previous ones, and Serena convinces us to leave her alone. The two girls and I then try to take care of the household chores, but in the process cause havoc and make a huge mess. Serena and her mother survey the damage, then Ikuko tiredly says she will clean it up after she has a short nap. Serena watches her go, then becomes dizzy and passes out.

In a dream, Serena is on a romantic date with Darien when the girls and I appear and lecture the two of them. Darien falls into a void and disappears, then fire appears and surrounds Serena. She awakens to find Mina and I changing the cold compress on her forehead as Rini sleeps at the end of the bed. Serena asks Mina why she's so determined to take care of her, and Mina replies that it is because Serena is someone very important to her (and to me), and that Rini was helping because she also cares about Serena. Rini wakes up and reminds Mina and me that we were going to go to the hospital to pick up everyone's medicine, and after making certain Serena will be all right if left alone, the three of us leave. Serena watches us go with a smile on her face.

The halls of Juban Medical University Hospital are full of the slumped forms of unconscious staff members. Emerald arrives to check on her Droid, Injector, who is disguised as a nurse and watching over the Dark Henge. Injector says that if they deliver the medication infused with Dark Power to more humans the Dark Gate will be open very soon.

Rini, Mina and I arrive at the hospital to find the lobby empty and nobody at the window. Upset that there is nobody there to help us, Rini rushes off down a hallway and when she finds the disguised Emerald and Injector, demands that they give her our medication. Emerald is surprised that there is still a child with that much energy, and offers to give Rini a shot so that she won't get sick. Rini is visibly scared of the needle, and when Injector tries to hold her down so Emerald can administer the injection, the girl cries out and triggers a moonbeam.

The Sailor Scouts and I sense the energy and realize that Rini is in trouble, and Mina and I transform.

Realizing that they have the Small Lady before them, Emerald and Injector abandon their disguises and prepare to attack, but are stopped by Sailor Venus and me. Emerald is surprised that the Sailor Scouts have already found her, and Sailor Venus pretends that she knew all about the Nega Moon's plot as Emerald explains it (Mina improvises as much as Serena). Rini watches in silent shock, amazed that Sailor Venus can play along so calmly.

The other Scouts determinedly make their way toward where Rini is, ignoring how sick they are. Serena tells a concerned Luna and Artemis that if Rini is in danger then that is where she needs to be, no matter what.

As Sailor Venus and Injector fight, the Droid fires off a series of syringes at Venus that pin her to the wall. She then attacks Rini, but a thrown rose shatters the syringe and saves her. Tuxedo Mask appears and announces that he cannot forgive them, but when a furious Emerald orders the Droid to keep attacking, the other Scouts appear and join the fray. A dismayed Sailor Venus tells them that they should all be in bed, but they assure her that they're fine because she helped them.

Emerald promptly flees and Sailor Mars uses Mars Celestial Fire Surround to knock the Droid down, giving me time to stab her crystal. But when Sailor Moon goes to attack she falters, overcome by illness. Tuxedo Mask calls out encouragement and she finds the strength to use Moon Scepter Elimination to destroy Injector. Sailor Venus interrupts the moment of triumph to beg the others to get her down from the wall.

The Dark Henge topples over and shatters, and Emerald swears revenge on the Sailor Scouts.

Now that the source of Dark Power has been destroyed the flu epidemic ends, but Mina and Artemis end up in bed with a real cold. Serena, Rini and I show up to take care of her, but as our attempts at nursing (or in my case doctoring) devolve into another argument, Mina plaintively wails that she just wants some rest.

Chapter 34:Dog Day for Artemis

It's a quiet day in Tokyo when suddenly a man starts yelling at someone to get out of his restaurant. Artemis then appears running away followed by a chef wielding a saucepan.

When he tells Luna, Serena and me what happened the girls laugh at him and say that he was only there for the food but Artemis tells them he thought the place might have been a base for the Nega Moon. Luna continues to tease him and calls him "Clutz the Cat" which infuriates Artemis so much he decides to leave (I go with him for company). As we're walking towards the door though Rini opens it in a rush and slams it into Artemis' head! Serena and Luna laugh some more, but Artemis has had enough and storms off.

Serena and Luna then go to look for us but ironically while they're looking for us Serena treads on Artemis's head! Artemis screams and storms off, telling Luna that they're finished. Serena tells Luna that she's gone too far this time and that she should apologise.

While wondering the streets, Artemis and I see a stray dog be picked up by a nice man. We decide to investigate and Artemis jumps in the back of the man's car and is taken to an animal park (I follow from a distance). As the car drives in, Amy and Lita who happen to be in the area see him in the back and tell the others what they saw.

In the animal park, the man and the doctor are treating the dog the man found. Suddenly Emerald appears, and knocks them out. She then summons the Dark Wedge and the Droid, Animal Instinct who takes the form of the doctor. She then possesses all the animals and makes them her own servants.

At Serena's house, the girls and Luna are discussing what to do. Mina tells Luna that she should go and apologise to Artemis as she doesn't know what kind of animals there could be in the animal park. There could be tigers, snakes, crocodiles... She then tells Luna that if she doesn't go soon the next time she sees Artemis, he could be a ghost! Luna finally agrees to go and apologise.

Rini then comes in and says she heard them all talk about animals and that she wants to go too!

At the park, Artemis and I are looking around and are surprised to see all the animals doing amazing tricks! They suddenly turn evil though and attack all the tourists in the park. While Artemis is running for his life (I transformed to fight), Luna calls out for him from a bin and he dives in to hide with her. Artemis asks her what she's doing here and she tells him that despite how she acts, she cares for him. Artemis, still angry, walks away though but tells Luna he'll see her later.

Serena and Mina who had also entered the park see what's happening and transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus. Droid, Animal Instinct, appears and tries to stop them by getting the animals to attack them. Luckily the other Scouts arrive just in time. Sailor Mercury uses her Mercury Ice Storm Splash to trap the animals in an ice shield buying the Sailor Scouts some time but Animal Instinct traps them all in metal collars!

Artemis runs up and jumps on the Droid's face, causing her to lose her focus and loosen the collar around Sailor Moon's neck. I throw my knife at her crystal while Sailor Moon thanks Artemis and uses Moon Scepter Elimination to destroy the Droid.

Later that day after the animals have returned to normal, the girls, Luna, Artemis and I all relax in the animal park. Luna apologises to Artemis and tells him how impressed she was with what he did. Artemis is very happy with himself and says that he's amazing, and fantastic.

All of a sudden, Rini, arriving late runs through the park gates swinging her backpack and loses her grip on it, sending it flying through the air and landing right on top of Artemis. Ouch.

Chapter 35: Smart Payoff

Sapphire has a message for Emerald. It seems Prince Diamonds is tired of waiting and wants the past taken over. Now. Emerald, despite being in a bathrobe, laughs at him and tells him she was just about to head out as she's just found the next point to be filled with dark energy so the Dark Gate can be opened.

Emerald teleports to a cram school and calls forth the latest Dark Wedge and the Droid, Miss Trust. She informs the new Droid about the energy being released and tells her to make sure everything goes according to plan.

Miss Trust then zaps the entire building, affecting every student inside.

At school the next day, Serena and Molly are happy for Amy who has topped the class once more (with me being a close second)! Suddenly Melvin pulls out a piece of paper and says that it's Amy's cheat sheet for the exam! Amy's a cheater! Several other students, obviously affected by Miss Trust's energy join in and all start spreading rumours about Amy.

Serena, Molly and I defend Amy and tell Melvin to cut it out as he's being really mean.

Lita shows up just as several of the affected boys move into to attack the girls and me and throws them onto the floor. Amy thanks her but also says that she shouldn't be using violence to solve problems.

Amy then wonders aloud that she wished she got 100% perfect scores as everyone thinks she cheated anyway.

On our way home, Serena, Lita, Amy and I run into Rini who tells us that a weird boy called Melvin has been telling everyone that Amy's a cheater. This makes the girls angry but Amy tells us that she's okay as she leaves to go home by herself.

As she's walking she passes a group of girls who start talking about her cheating again. Amy panics and runs into an alley. She then realizes that every student who had accused her of cheating goes to the same cram school and goes to check it out.

When she gets there she senses all of the negative energy in the building and transforms into Sailor Mercury!

She calls all of the Sailor Scouts and me to join her and begins to fight Miss Trust by herself. Miss Trust makes several copies of herself that attack Sailor Mercury but Mercury freezes them all with her Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze attack.

As Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter and I arrive, Miss Trust zaps Sailor Mercury, causing her to hallucinate and think that all the Sailor Scouts and me are slagging her off!

Sailor Mercury considers attacking us all so we all jump out the classroom window to get outside. The hallucinations begin to get stronger and scarier for Amy but she eventually snaps out of it and freezes Miss Trust's antennae (where her mind powers come from) with her Mercury Ice Storm Splash attack. I then take a knife to her crystal, and Sailor Moon then uses Moon Scepter Elimination to finish her off.

Moments later as all of us are back in their civilian forms, Amy tells us that she knows we would never be that mean to her and that we're her true friends.

All the affected students then arrive out of nowhere and beg her to help them study so they can get as high marks as her in their exams.

Chapter 36: Child's Play

Rini is a little sick so she is staying home from school today. All the girls and I come to visit her and bring with them Rini's friend from school, Melissa! The two little girls are really happy to see each other and immediately start talking about what Rini has been missing from school.

Elsewhere, at a park in Juban the latest baddie from the Nega Moon, Gloom appears and activates a Dark Wedge. Across town at Rini's school, another baddie appears called Doom and starts up his own Dark Wedge. Two Dark Wedges at the same time! Emerald appears to see how the two brothers are doing. Doom says everything's going according to plan. Gloom arrives and they all smile evilly.

The next day, Rini is better but running late for school with Luna. When they arrive they are shocked to see Rini's school in utter chaos! Everyone seems to have turned evil and is breaking windows and fighting each other! Rini finds Melissa but she too has been turned and attacks Rini. Artemis arrives and together they all run into the school building to hide from Melissa who is trying to track them down! Luna contacts the Sailor Scouts and me to come and help but Raye and Mina have spotted the second Dark Wedge and decide to deal with that with Sailor Mercury and Jupiter while Sailor Moon and I help out at Rini's school.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus seem to be no match for Gloom and when Sailor Mercury and Jupiter appear he simply disappears, leaving his Dark Wedge that continues to grow in size.

At Rini's school, Rini, Luna and Artemis are hiding in a classroom. Sailor Moon and I manage to find them but so do Doom and Gloom! Melissa, who is now on Doom and Gloom's side, attacks Rini but Rini begins to scream and releases her Moon Beam that actually heals Melissa! As Doom and Gloom move to attack Rini, she has a flashback to the attack on Crystal Tokyo and releases a super powerful blast that shocks everyone including the Sailor Scouts and me who had just arrived.

The Wiseman who had been watching the battle from afar, sees this energy and decides that they must turn Rini to their side as with this power she would be a powerful ally. Prince Diamond agrees.

Back at Rini's school, the battle has moved outside. Doom and Gloom try to escape by sinking into the ground, but Sailor Jupiter fires a Jupiter Thunderclap Zap into the ground that travels through it and shocks them both, preventing their escape!

Sailor Moon and I then use Moon Scepter Elimination and Plasma Laser Blast, which completely destroys them. Their Dark Wedges in turn are also destroyed. Emerald appears and is furious at us for ruining her plans yet again. She moves to attack us all by herself but is stopped by the voice of Prince Diamond who tells her that they've changed their strategy and commands her to return to the Nega Moon, Nemesis.

That afternoon, as the girls and I look over Melissa who is recovering in bed, Rini tells us all that she needs to stop the Nega Moon once and for all and that she's going to return to the future to rescue her mother but she needs help. Darien, the girls and I all agree to go with her and help her. We're finally going to the future!

Chapter 37: Future Shocked

Rini is a bit concerned about taking us with her to the future. Tuxedo Mask tells her that she has to believe in me, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts which cheers her up a bit. Sailor Moon and the rest of us arrive behind them and Rini tells us it's time. She activates the Crystal Key and opens the Gate of Time which engulfs everyone in a bright pink light.

Moments later, Sailor Moon and I finds ourselves all alone in a foggy limbo. We begin to wonder if this is the future but are quickly attacked by a mysterious figure with a staff. Luckily Rini and the others who were nearby arrive and scream for her to stop.

The fog clears and the figure's revealed to be Sailor Pluto! She apologises to Sailor Moon and me and explains that the fog hid our identities, making her think we were intruders.

Sailor Pluto then turns to Rini and asks her what she's doing, using the Crystal Key. Rini apologises as she knows Sailor Pluto told her not to use the key but Sailor Pluto smiles and congratulates Rini on finally mastering it's use. She then opens the Gate of Time for all of us and sends us on their way to the future.

As we're floating away, Luna tells us that Sailor Pluto is guarded with the solitary duty of guarding the gate of space and time. The Sailor Scouts and I comment on what a lonely existence it must be for her.

Suddenly Emerald appears and blasts us all, causing us to split up and fly in different directions!

Emerald then summons the Genie of the Time Warp and tells her to track down Small Lady.

Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts stand up and realize that Tuxedo Mask, Rini, Luna, Artemis and me are missing. All of a sudden Sailor Moon's Lockett opens and the Imperium Silver Crystal begins to flash. In the distance they all see a similar pink light flashing in time with the crystal and begin walking towards it.

Elsewhere, Tuxedo Mask, Luna and Artemis are completely lost. They begin to walk in one direction but a voice tells them that they're going the wrong way. Luna and Artemis wonder about trusting this voice, but Tuxedo Mask recognizes it as the voice from his dream and decides to follow it.

Near the second Time Gate, Rini and I appear and she is happy to have found but is conflicted about going on without everyone else or looking for them. The Genie of the Time Warp then appears and attacks us. Rini uses Kitty Magic to transform Luna P into a slingshot and fires it at the Droid, while I do the same with Plasma Laser Blast. It doesn't seem to have much effect though.

Luckily the Sailor Scouts appear and begin to attack her but the Droid's powers of time manage to reverse all the attacks back on the Scouts! Sailor Mercury analyses the Droid with her visor and realizes that right after she uses her time powers she's vulnerable.

Rini then uses her slingshot powered up by her Moon Beam as the Sailor Scouts power up their powers and release Sailor Planet Attack. Tuxedo Mask arrives and gets Rini to safety as the attacks hit and the Genie of the Time Warp is destroyed.

We all then continue on to the future through the gate and are horrified to find that Crystal Tokyo is completely in ruin.

Chapter 38: Legend of the Nega Moon

The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Artemis, Rini and I have all arrived in the future, Crystal Tokyo! Rini, eager to see her mother runs off into the mist. The Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and I begin to run after her but are stopped by two mysterious men walking towards them. They introduces himself as King Endymion, the future Tuxedo Mask, and Captain Tajiro, my future self! Captain Tajiro did look a lot like me, the same short dark-brown hair, hazel eyes, and lightly freckled face.

Tuxedo Mask and I recognize their voices as the same ones in our dream. Endymion explains that he knew Sailor Moon and he would be facing great challenges soon and he had to make sure their feelings for each other were true and strong enough to survive what's about to happen. Captain Tajiro was also testing me, seeing how loyal I was to the Moon Princess. But when I asked him if he knew anything about the Energy Sphere attack that I used on Rubeus's UFO, he said that he cannot spoil the future for the sake of maintaining the flow of time.

King Endymion and Captain Tajiro then lead us into the Crystal Palace where they reveal Rini who is fast asleep. King Endymion then goes on to explain that Rini is Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's future daughter (and Captain Tajiro reveals to me that I'm her God-Father)! This surprises everyone who had no idea until now (except me, because I already saw the illusion of Rini's mother in the time warp).

Endymion then explains that during the 20th Century the entire planet was frozen over for a thousand years but then Sailor Moon, Neo Queen Serenity awoke everyone with the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal and the entire planet live peaceful and prosperous lives. All bad people were given the chance to be healed by the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal and those who weren't were banished to space.

Years later the Nega Moon, Nemesis was finally detected due to its erratic orbit but it was too late.

Captain Tajiro goes on to explain that the Imperium Silver Crystal went missing and the people of the Nega Moon used this opportunity to attack Crystal Tokyo. Neo Queen Serenity was attacked, but before she could be hit by the blast, she was encased in a quartz shield by Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus who then raised a shield around the entire palace.

This explanation is cut short by the arrival of Prince Diamond who hits everyone with an energy blast and kidnaps Sailor Moon (I try to keep her with us, but end up being taken too)! Tuxedo Mask goes after her. The Sailor Scouts start to leave too but King Endymion tells them that Tuxedo Mask needs to do this by himself. Captain Tajiro wonders what actions I will take in this situation.

Later, Serena wakes up in a strange bed, wearing clothes that look just like Neo Queen Serenity's. She panics and begins looking for her Moon Compact but finds it right next to her, and sees me tied to a nearby pillar. She tries to transform but is unable to.

Prince Diamond enters and tells us it won't work this close to the Dark Crystal's energy. He then opens his third eye and begins to hypnotize Serena into being his forever.

Luckily Tuxedo Mask arrives and attacks him with a rose. Prince Diamond tries to attack Tuxedo Mask, but I manage to cut him off with my Plasma Laser Blast. I tell Tuxedo Mask to just save Serena and come back for me later. He manages to grab Serena, and together they flee on a glider which heads back to the Crystal Palace.

From below, Emerald watches them escape. Sapphire appears next to her and asks her what she's doing letting them escape like this. She is obviously jealous of Prince Diamond's love for Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon land at the top of the palace in the gardens and the two embrace. But Serena is concerned that I am in danger since I'm now hostage of the Nega Moon.

Chapter 39: Jealousy's Just Rewards

Tuxedo Mask has returned Sailor Moon to the Crystal Palace. All the Sailor Scouts run to her and hug her. Captain Tajiro is worried about me though, since I am still prisoner.

On Nemesis, Prince Diamond is angry at his loss but is determined to have Sailor Moon all to himself. Nearby, Sapphire is frustrated as he thinks Diamond has lost focus of their objective to take over the Earth. He tells Emerald but she is so taken with Diamond that she refuses to accept the fact that he could be wrong.

Back in the Crystal Palace everyone gathers around the body of Neo Queen Serenity. Luna and Artemis ask Sailor Moon to try and revive her with her crystal. Sailor Moon tries and activates the crystal's powers but it doesn't work. Neo Queen Serenity lies as motionless as ever.

Rini gets upset over this not working and runs out of the palace crying over how it's her fault. The Wiseman appear before her and uses his powers to change manipulate Rini's mind. Rini begins to think that everyone hates her for causing all this trouble and eventually takes Wiseman's hand and goes with him to Nemesis.

On Nemesis, I decide to talk with the Wiseman (while being forced to hang upside-down) about what his plans are. He tells me he intends to unleash the Doom Phantom onto Earth to destroy the planet. As he shows me a sample of the Doom Phantom's power, it feels familiar to me (because it's the same black aura I felt when we were fighting Queen Beryl and the Negaforce).

Emerald confronts Wiseman but doesn't see Rini who is giggling in the shadows and demands he give her more power so she can defeat the Sailor Scouts. Wiseman tells her that he's getting a vision of a queen more beautiful than Neo Queen Serenity and that it's her! He gives her a Dark Crystal crown which she immediately puts on. Unfortunately it starts to activate and transforms her into a huge dragon!

Back in the Crystal Palace the palace's computer's detect the dragon heading towards them and they all head out to battle it. King Endymion and who stays behind tells Luna and Artemis that he can't find Rini anywhere in the palace!

Outside the dragon appears. Sailor Venus attacks it with Venus Love Chain Encircle which damages it but the wound quickly heals. The other Sailor Scouts and Captain Tajiro then try their attacks but nothing seems to stop the dragon for very long.

Sailor Mercury then realizes that the dragon's powers seem to be coming from its crown. Tuxedo Mask throws a rose at the crown which damages it severely. Captain Tajiro then leaps onto the dragon's forehead and stabs to crystal to damage it further. Sailor Moon then uses Moon Scepter Elimination which destroys the dragon completely. Much to the surprise of everyone, the ghostly form of Emerald appears before them and slowly fades away. Sailor Moon feels bad for her.

Back on Nemesis, Rini begins to laugh evilly. I've got a bad feeling about this.

Chapter 40: Birth of the Wicked Lady

The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Artemis and Captain Tajiro gather in the gardens at the top of the Crystal Palace. They still can't find Rini who has gone missing. Tuxedo Mask suggests that she may be playing hide and seek with them and that they should split up and look for her.

Meanwhile Rini is in the company of the Wiseman (and me) who is using his magic and mind powers to turn Rini to his side. He tells Rini that no one loves her and that she has always been alone (he tried doing the same to me earlier, but I resisted, so he had me tied up).

Rini tells him that he's wrong but the Wiseman makes her remember an instance when she fell over and her mother and father refused to help her get up because they wanted her to learn how to do it herself. The Wiseman twists this around and makes Rini think it was because they didn't love her.

The Wiseman then makes her recall a time in her past where her mother and father were away on business and not with her for her birthday and everyone else tells her that they're too busy to spend time with her.

Rini becomes furious with everyone as dark black energy begins to swirl around her and transforms her into an adult version of herself called Wicked Lady. Wiseman introduces Wicked Lady to Prince Diamond who is shocked at the Nega Moon symbol on her forehead. After a bit of hesitation, he accepts her into the family (I would have called the Scouts to inform them of this, but I was tied up at the moment).

As the Wiseman and Wicked Lady leave, Sapphire approaches Diamond and tells him that he suspects the Wiseman used Emerald in an experiment that killed her and that they shouldn't trust him. Diamond doesn't buy it however and convinces Sapphire not to worry about it. When Sapphire passes by me, I tell him his judgment is correct, and that the Wiseman will betray both him and his brother (Prince Diamond).

Back in Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Pluto has appeared via hologram and tells everyone that Rini (and me) is now in the past and not herself. She then sends the Scouts, the cats and Tuxedo Mask back to the past. Tuxedo Mask asks her if she can tell them more about the future such as what caused the whole planet to freeze over but Sailor Pluto refuses to divulge anything and tells them the most important thing is to live in the present.

As they arrive, they're all happy to be back but don't have time to relax as Diamond and Wicked Lady have planted a massive crystal in the ground that begins to grow to a massive size. They run to its location but are stopped by Wicked Lady. None of them seem to recognize who she is but when Luna P begins to react and float towards her and converts its own crescent moon symbol into the Nega Moon symbol they realize that this woman is Rini!

Wicked Lady transforms Luna P into a black parasol and blasts everyone with a black energy blast while telling them that none of them love her. Sailor Moon stands up and uses Moon Crystal Healing Activation which makes Wicked Lady remember what happened in the past after she was upset over no one remembering her birthday; everyone threw her a surprise party!

Wicked Lady begins to revert back to Rini, but the Wiseman appears and tells her that Sailor Moon is trying to trick her with an illusion. Wicked Lady then comes to her senses and disappears with the Wiseman as the huge crystal begins to grow even bigger.

Sailor Moon promises herself that she will return Rini to normal and find me no matter where I am.

Chapter 41: Brotherly Love

All the girls are hanging out with Serena at her house. Serena is very upset about the loss of Rini and me and tells them that she had no idea she would miss us so much.

Serena's mother then enters and gives everyone tea but is shocked to see that she made tea for Rini... who she doesn't remember at all. She tells them that it's weird that she made one extra cup and takes it back into the kitchen. Luna suspects that with Rini gone, her mind control over Serena's family seems to have gone.

On Nemesis, the Nega Moon, the Wiseman is raving to himself about how soon he will have enough power to free the Doom Phantom and that Diamond and all the others are just pawns in his great scheme. Sapphire overhears this though and teleports to the control room of the Dark Crystal and removes the control chip. The Wiseman, who suspected that he was being watched attacks Sapphire with a powerful energy blast but Sapphire manages to time travel back to Tokyo in the present.

The Wiseman tells Diamond and Wicked Lady that Sapphire has betrayed them and tells them to destroy him. Diamond is hesitant as he is his brother but Wicked Lady volunteers and leaves immediately.

In the present, Sapphire arrives but is badly injured and collapses in the park. Luckily Catzy, Birdie, Avery and Prizma see him and take him to Prizma's apartment where the four women had been living.

Prizma tends to Sapphire while the other three girls give them some privacy. Avery tells Catzy and Birdie that Prizma and Sapphire used to be a couple.

While dreaming, Sapphire remembers how he and Diamond came across a flower a long time ago and Diamond promised to take him to Earth were there were many more.

As he wakes he is surprised to see Prizma who tells him how wonderful Earth is. Sapphire tells her how much she's changed and that he likes her company. Eventually though he stands to leave and tell Diamond that the Wiseman is not to be trusted before it's too late. Prizma is sad and sees him off while the others watch from the other room. Birdie says that they should go help him, but Avery reminds her that they don't have their powers anymore and that they'd only get in his way.

Catzy then calls Serena and tells her what's happening.

As Sapphire approaches the growing crystal that's beginning to tower over the surrounding buildings (in which I'm being held hostage), Wicked Lady appears and is about to kill him when Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts appear and try to stop her. Sailor Venus attacks with Venus Crescent Beam Smash but Wicked Lady blocks the attack. Sailor Mercury then uses Mercury Bubbles Blast to give them all some shelter. Eventually though, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury are caught by Wicked Lady in a dark barrier and shocked.

Sapphire tells Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars who had been protecting him to go help their friends as he wants to talk to Diamond by himself. Sailor Jupiter and Mars try to free the others but they are also caught.

Luckily, Tuxedo Mask arrives and frees them all. Sapphire begins to tell Diamond the truth about the Wiseman, but the Wiseman appears and kills him. The Wiseman then takes the control chip from his body and then teleports back to the future with Wicked Lady. Sailor Moon, who had been kneeling with Tuxedo Mask over Sapphire's body is surprised when Diamond walks over and takes Sapphire's body with him as he leaves (nobody noticed that the Nega Moon symbol has disappeared from his forehead).

Prizma, who had sensed Sapphire's death, begins to cry and thinks of how happy he was while he was with her.

Chapter 42: Diamond in the Rough

After the departure of Sapphire, Tuxedo Mask tells the others that he'll try find a way into the dark crystal that is now towering over all of Tokyo while the Sailor Scouts work out a plan.

While running to meet the others, Serena runs into Molly who tells Serena that she's realized she's been worried lately and can't help but think that she has something to do with the giant crystal that just appeared. It's implied that Molly suspects Serena is Sailor Moon but she doesn't say so and simply wishes Serena luck and tells her that if she ever needs help, she only has to ask. Serena thanks her and continues running, thinking what a good friend Molly is.

In the future, Diamond confronts the Wiseman concerning Sapphire's accusations. The Wiseman reminds Diamond how the people of Earth expelled him and his people to Nemesis, the Nega Moon and how they must get revenge. Diamond tells him that he agrees but he will look more into what Wiseman is up to after they win their battle against Earth.

In Tokyo, Serena has caught up with the other girls. Amy tells them all that she's never had better friends or team-mates before. The girls tell her not to be so serious as they're all sure to make it through this battle and return Rini to normal. They all then transform and march towards the giant crystal.

When they arrive, Sailor Moon is zapped by a strong energy blast. They then decide to get past all the defenses by summoning all of their planets' powers and teleport inside. I had sensed the pain that Serena had just sustained, and managed to break out of my imprisonment and begin looking for her and the others.

As soon as they're inside, Sailor Moon falls through a trap door (landing on me; I know, happy reunion) and is confronted by Prince Diamond who attempts to use his mind control powers on her. Thinking of Rini, Molly and the Sailor Scouts, me and of course Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon resists his hypnosis.

Sailor Moon tells him that he can't change someone's emotions though power. They begin to talk and Sailor Moon actually convinces Diamond that all they had to do was ask to come back to Earth and they would have been allowed. She uses Catzy and the others as an example. I then manage to convince Diamond about what the Wiseman's true intentions are.

The Wiseman then appears and attacks Diamond. Diamond manages to defend himself, but the Wiseman then attacks Sailor Moon and me! Diamond dives in front of the attack and is stabbed by several spears. He then fires back at Wiseman and destroys him! As he lies down dying, Diamond tells Sailor Moon and me that he's sorry for all the trouble that he's caused and that he really did love her.

Unknown to us, the Wiseman has resurrected himself piece by piece and uses his mind powers to try and control Sailor Moon. He tells her that Tuxedo Mask and Wicked Lady are now together and that they both never loved her. Sailor Moon is hurt at first but refuses to believe this (my convincing her that it's a lie really helps). As the Wiseman increases his attack, a rose flies across the screen and distracts the Wiseman. Tuxedo Mask arrives and tells the Wiseman that he's despicable for trying to trick someone like this. The Sailor Scouts then also arrive.

The Wiseman tells us that when this crystal explodes it will destroy half the planet anyway and teleports away. Tuxedo Mask tells us that he's found a way to the Dark Gate at the top of the crystal and leads us there.

Once at the top, we're all confronted by Wicked Lady, who is ready for the final battle.

Chapter 43: Final Battle

Luna and Artemis watch from the top of a building as in the distance the energy from the Dark Crystal grows stronger. Artemis says that if the Dark Gate opens and Nemesis uses the power of the Dark Crystal, the Earth will be destroyed.

In the meantime, the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Wicked Lady and I stand on top of a platform at the peak of the Dark Crystal. Wicked Lady uses her powers open up the Dark Gate, then the power of the Dark Crystal surges. Wicked Lady says that she will use the power of the Crystal to destroy the world, and she is willing to give up her life for it because she does not think she is loved. The Sailor Scouts and I try to plead with Wicked Lady, saying that she is not alone, but it only angers her. Wicked Lady attacks Sailor Moon, but Tuxedo Mask jumps in and takes the blow.

As Tuxedo Mask falls into Sailor Moon's arms, Wicked Lady is stunned, as she cannot understand why Tuxedo Mask risked his life for another. We all tell Wicked Lady that risking your life is what you do for people who are important to you, and that we are risking our lives for her because we love her. Before we can convince her, though, the Wiseman interferes and sends more of the Dark Crystal's power to Wicked Lady, who resumes her attack on the Scouts.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask then remember that King Endymion told them that their love must be strong enough, or else they will not be able to win. The two of them join hands, saying that they must unite their power, and Sailor Moon raises the Silver Crystal into the air. The light of the Crystal travels into the future, engulfing Neo-Queen Serenity, and as it fades away in the present Sailor Moon has transformed into her future self. Serenity helps Wicked Lady remember her past, showing the context of the memories the Wiseman had used to torment her. Instead of leaving her alone and ignoring her, Rini's parents were truly trying to raise her to be strong.

The Wiseman interferes once again and traps the three of them in a column of Nega Energy. He tells Wicked Lady that everyone is born alone and dies alone, and removes the image of her parents from her memory to make her believe that she is all alone. Once more convinced by him, Wicked Lady attacks Tuxedo Mask and Neo-Queen Serenity. It's at this time, I remember that Captain Tajiro told me to protect Serena at all costs, and enter the column of Nega Energy myself. Even though her own life is in danger, Neo-Queen Serenity tries to persuade Wicked Lady to leave this place, as it is causing her both mental and physical injury. Wicked Lady points out that the same is true of the Queen, but she replies that her own safety does not matter as much as Wicked Lady's. Once again, Neo-Queen Serenity calls upon the power of the Silver Crystal to revive Wicked Lady's true memories. This time the dark power finally disappears, leaving the restored Rini in her mother's arms. The four of us rejoin the other Scouts as Neo-Queen Serenity reverts to Sailor Moon once more.

The victory is not yet won, though, as the power of the Dark Crystal grows and the Wiseman appears to announce the opening of the Dark Gate. Using his newfound power he attacks, pinning down the Scouts even as he begins to destroy the world around them. Sailor Moon calls upon the power of the Silver Crystal and rises to her feet, and when the Wiseman directly attacks her she dispels his attack and once more takes the form of Neo-Queen Serenity. I also transform at this time, donning Captain Tajiro's armor. She and Wiseman begin to battle, but the power of the Silver Crystal cannot prevail against him.

Rini begins to cry, saying that everything is her fault, but as her tears fall one of them becomes the Silver Crystal of the future. She realizes then that the Crystal merged with her when she picked it up. Even though the others warn her of how dangerous it is, Rini declares that she will use the Crystal to fight and protect those who protected her, even if it means her life. As Rini and Neo-Queen Serenity call upon the powers of the two Silver Crystals of present and future, and the Sailor Scouts add their strength as well, their power overcomes the Wiseman and (with the addition of my Plasma Laser Blast through both crystals to amplify their power) destroys him.

Sailor Moon and Rini find themselves floating within a pink light and wonder if they are dead, but say that if so it is all right, because they saved everyone. They hear Neo-Queen Serenity's voice tell them that they have created a miracle, and both wake to find themselves surrounded by us (I've reverted back to Mr. Downtown). As the dawn breaks over the city, the Dark Crystal fades away completely.

The Scouts and I gather at the park later, bidding Rini farewell as she returns to the future, but Serena just stands to one side and watches awkwardly. They finally rush together and embrace, and Rini thanks her. Rini then thanks the rest of us as well, and uses the Crystal Key to return home.

Back in a now-restored Crystal Tokyo, Rini races toward her parents, Captain Tajiro and the Sailor Scouts of the future. She stops to curtsey, then tearfully throws herself into her mother's arms, as Neo-Queen Serenity welcomes her home.

_**End of the Second Story**_

This story is dedicated to **DiC** for dubbing the first two seasons of the Sailor Moon Anime. While it wasn't commented so nicely by the purists, I'd say the way it was dubbed fit perfectly with the series.


End file.
